Obsidian Sky
by michstargazer
Summary: The love story that should have been, Jacob and Bella. Let's pretend Eclipse and BD never happened, okay? My story retains the canon characters but is filled with new action, adventure and of course...LOVE! I hope you enjoy it.
1. Prologue

**Obsidian Sky is the love story about Jake and Bella that I've always wanted to tell. I loved them together and was disappointed in how it all ended. Still to this day, I've never finished Breaking Dawn. Edward is an amazing charactor, but Bella and Jake? They **_**belong **_**together. I hope you enjoy my story that takes place during New Moon. We can pretend that Eclipse and BD never happened mmmmkay? I hope you enjoy it!**

**This is BPOV for right now at least. The prologue is in the future, but we will quickly backtrack. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Twilight is not mine, and the characters belong to SM. What I choose to do with them on the other hand…**

* * *

_**Prologue **_

We were laying on our bellies, letting our hands cast shadows on the wall. Turns out the only shadow puppet that I'm good at is a duck, the easiest one.

"Here," Jake said laughing.

He took my hands and gently manipulated them. I tried to maintain the form and held up my hand. A wolf. When he held up his hand, a much larger version of the wolf was cast upon the wall.

"You're good at this."

"Many summers of boredom before you came along."

His wolf shadow now had a tongue and he made it kiss and lick my wolf shadow.

"Look, they're friends," I said.

Then Jacob's wolf was humping mine and Jacob was making raunchy growling sounds in his throat.

"Well, maybe a little more than friends then," I said laughing.

We continued to play like that for awhile, and laughed like a couple of twelve year olds at a sleepover. Soon, my hands were intertwined with his and we were kissing again, our naked bellies pressed together on my small bed. My skin on his? Were there any words to describe it? It was amazing, it was home and it is where my own skin longed to be. I wove my hands through his long, silky black hair and deepened the kiss he started. He let out a little groan into my mouth and I smiled, knowing he wanted this as much as I did. I parted my legs for him and he ran his hands down my spine and stopped to cup my bottom. He pulled my hips against his own, giving him the perfect angle to enter me. I moaned a little into his ear. The truth was, I was a little sore. We hadn't done much of anything since his arrival, except make love. He hesitated a bit and rolled on top of me.

"Bells, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" He said as his hand lovingly brushed the hair from my eyes.

"No, please don't."

I pulled him back into me again and again. It didn't take long before all thoughts of pain were completely banished. When it felt like this, no wonder we couldn't stop. Soon the familiar current was making it's way through my body and I was breathless as the climax crashed over me. Then I saw the clench in his jaw as he shut his eyes and felt his release. I settled into the crook of his arm, the cloud of post-coital bliss surrounding us again. If Charlie would have known this is all we did when Jacob came to visit, he would have never allowed me to have a place of my own. But who could blame me? I missed him terribly.

"I've missed you so much Jake," I said, pulling away for a moment. "I thought I could handle this better, but when you go again, I'll fall apart."

"Shhh, I know Bells, I miss you so much it hurts," he said pulling me close to his warm body. "Soon enough we won't be so far away."

I nodded, knowing it was true, and he wiped a tear that had escaped.

I had left for Dartmouth over a year ago and was beginning my sophomore year as a Literature major. I loved being at college, but being away from Jacob had been heartbreaking. He visited often, but the visits never seemed long enough.

All was going according to plan though. He was almost eighteen and finishing high school back at La Push and he would move here after he was finished and start on his engineering degree. Hopefully, we would get a place of our own instead of my shitty, one bedroom studio I had been renting.

We lay there, holding each other for a moment.

"I have something that might cheer you up," he said, his eyes locked on mine. "Wait here for a second."

He got up to the side of the bed and was rummaging through something.

He jumped back on my bed, which caused my body to vault about a foot in the air. I came down on the pillow giggling.

"Sorry, I'm a bit excited," he said. He clutched something in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Hold on, impatient one," he said tenderly. He lay back down facing me, propped up on his elbows.

"Here, give me your hand."

I held my hand out and he took it in his large warm one. He took a deep breath. He seemed to be a little nervous.

"I know it's been hard on us both, to be apart like this and I've been dreaming of the day where we will be together forever. I know it will be soon, Bells."

I smiled at him and felt him tie something onto the tip of my finger. It was a thin string connected to a spool. I looked at him, perplexed. He spoke again.

"We have an amazing love, Bella. One that is unmatched by anyone I know. The string represents all of the good memories and adventures that we've had along the way. You've always held the strings of my heart. I want you to remember that whenever you feel alone or sad, that I'm here and I've always _been_ here and I always _will be_ here for you. I love you."

The tears were blurring my vision.

"Oh, Jake."

He kissed my forehead and then unwound the string a bit further. "However, a piece of string doesn't last forever, so I thought I might give you something a bit more permanent."

I watched he lifted the string still attached to my finger and a shiny metal band slid down over it. My breath gave out and my heart stuttered. He secured the delicate little diamond ring on my finger and held it there. He looked into my eyes, and smiled his beautiful smile.

"Marry me?"

I knew the sobs were shuddering out of me and tears choked my voice, but I managed to whisper my response.

"Yes."

It was all that I could say. It was all that needed to be said. I couldn't imagine a more perfect moment in my life.

He scooped me in his arms and kissed me gentle and soft. We made love again and slept in each other's arms. I didn't want to waste a moment.

* * *

The next morning, Jacob had left to interview at a few local colleges. He had his eye on a some scholarships and I knew that he would need them to be able to afford the atrocious tuition costs in New Hampshire.

It had been hard to get out of the warm bed this morning, but I managed to shuffle over to the coffee Jake had made on the counter of my kitchenette. I poured myself a cup and drank it, listening to the sounds of a busy morning on campus. I glanced down at my hand at the delicate band that used to be his mother's, and felt another wave excitement. I was going to be Jacob's wife. This thought caused me to flit around the apartment without intention, feeling like I was floating. I never imagined to be the type of person to want to get married. When Charlie and Rene had split, I had thought never in a million years...not Bella Swan. But the truth was, I had never felt so right about any decision. It not only seemed natural, but destined.

I decided against showering, because it would mean washing away his scent that I loved so much. Instead, I just cleaned up a bit and washed my hair in the sink. I pulled on a clean pair of underwear and laughed to myself as I realized it had been over two days since I had worn any clothes, which tended to happen when he came to visit me.

I went over to my closet and finished dressing. The warm August weather called for shorts and my favorite simple black t-shirt, but at the last minute I grabbed the sundress my mother had bought me last month. It was a light cotton material in a vivid shade of navy blue, a color I knew to compliment my skin, yet it had been sitting in my closet waiting for an occasion. I couldn't think of a better one then Jacob.

I snipped the tags and slipped into the dress. To my surprise, it was total comfort. I opened the door of the closet mirror and was shocked that it fit me so well. I would have to call mom later to thank her. I was about to close the door, when something caught my eye. A grey book was on the floor behind me. It must have fallen off the bookshelf when Jacob took his bag this morning.

I turned and walked over to it and paused. My hand instinctively reached to pick it up, but I stopped. The book was the photo album Renee had sent me for my 18th birthday. I didn't think the book was here, but Charlie must have packed it. Slowly, I picked up the album and dusted it off then stepped forward to return it to the shelf. I closed my eyes, willing myself to resist the urge to open its pages of memories I preferred to keep hidden. But it was no use.

I walked over to my desk by the window and sat in the chair. Slowly, I opened the first page. It was a photo from many years ago, before the divorce. Renee and Charlie smiled widely. He was in his police uniform and she looked like a hippy in a long skirt with blonde hair down to her waist. And there I was in my pink tutu and leotard looking like it was the last place I wanted to be. It must have been a recital or something. The fake smile gave way to the look of annoyance underneath. Even at seven, I was already facetious.

I smiled and turned the page. One of Charlie and I fishing, another of Renee and I hiking, an embarrassing picture of me in a swimsuit a few summers ago. The next page featured more current events, a graduation picture of me and "the gang". Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric. There smiling faces beamed up at me. Next were a few candid shots of Jacob sitting on a piece of driftwood and one of him wading in the water. I stroked the photo of his face and remembered when he had caught me taking the picture. His expression was a mixture of annoyance and amusement. I chuckled to myself remembering that rare warm day with him.

I was at the end of the album, but a stack of pictures had been tucked into back cover. I paused, recalling the reason that I hesitated to open the album in the first place. These were all pictures of the Cullen's.

The first was beautiful Alice mid-jump with a face of pure delight. It looked like we were at outside of their house and she was leaping off a bolder or something. I couldn't remember. I flipped in the next photo of Esme and Carlisle lounging on the porch swing, their arms around each other. It looked like a photo straight out of the Macy's ad. They all did. Next was Rosalie looking at me like "why the hell are you taking a picture of me?", but still unbelievable in slim jeans and a tank top.

The next picture caught my breath. It was a candid shot of Edward lounging in the grass looking right into the camera. The photo failed to capture his amber eyes the way I remembered them, but still I was captivated by the picture. I held the photo away from me as the memories came flooding back. I had pushed them away for so long, but just this simple picture of him was enough…I squeezed my eyes shut as the sudden memories crashed to the surface and recalled that day Edward ripped my heart from my chest.

* * *

**Anyone recognize the movie scene that I sort of stole for the proposal? Heehee. Review and tell me what your guess is.**

**So what do you think? Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next Chapter we will backtrack...**


	2. Chapter ONE: Power

**A/N: In this chapter, we backtrack in time to where Bella is about to jump off of the cliff ledge. My story line doesn't follow the exact time of New Moon. In Obsidian Sky the time will start in August. :) Enjoy!**

Not my story, SM owns.

Chapter ONE: Power

* * *

My toes curled over the rocky edge. I didn't want to look down, or I would lose the will to do it. I faced the sky, tears streaming down my face.

_Edward...where are you? Speak to me! Please_...

Nothing but the sound of the crashing waves below and the wind in my ears returned my plea.

I gathered up my courage and lifted my arms, the wind was buffeting the tank top and shorts I was wearing and chilled me to the core. But I was numb already.

At that moment, the sun peered through the clouds and a shaft of light illuminated the sea in front of me. Maybe this was the sign I had been waiting for? I crouched slightly, ready to leap.

_Edward, don't be angry...I just want to feel_...

"NO! Bella! Don't"

Finally, the voice I had been waiting for. Tears turned to sobs. Before my feet left the ledge, two large arms wrapped around my waist, crushing me to the ground.

Jacob. It was Jacob's voice I had heard, and Jacob's arms around me, not Edwards. A feeling of despair and nastiness came bubbling to the surface of my throat.

"Jacob! Let me go!" I sobbed, turning to pound his chest with my balled up fists.

He only held me closer, cradling me to his body. My fury began to rise and I struggled in vain against him.

"Jacob!" I screamed. "You don't understand! He's out there! He's talking to me! He can hear me! Damn you! Let me GO!"

With a feeble attempt, I twisted away from him, but he had lifted me up and was carrying me down the cliffside path. I glanced at his face. His eyes were hard and facing forward and his jaw was set. I couldn't physically outmaneuver him and I was beginning to feel exhausted from my attempts. I lay limp in his arms, seething with anger and frustration.

After a moment of silence he finally spoke through a clenched mouth. "Bella, why? Why would you do such a stupid, insane thing? You know better! I told you to wait for me!"

I had never seen him so angry. He didn't even look at me. Tears welled up in my eyes again.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Jacob! I knew what I was doing. Maybe you should back off and stop trying to patronize me!"

We were at the bottom of the hill and Jacob set me down, but still had a firm grasp on my wrists. His eyes were angry black slits.

"Bella, it takes skill and training to cliff jump," he hissed bitterly. "Don't you understand that you could have been killed a dozen different ways, just taking off like that?" He shook his head, than looked into my eyes, softening. "Don't you realize that if something happened to you, so many people would be effected? This isn't just all about you and your precious Edward!"

The fury in me unleashed, I wrested my right had free from his grasp, drew back and slapped him hard in the face.

"Go to hell, Jacob!" I shouted, turning on my heel away from him. "Leave me alone! Don't call me, don't write, NOTHING! I never want to see you again!"

I ran blindly to my truck parked off the road and quickly climbed in the cab. I turned to see him, standing where I had left him. One hand extended toward me and the other on his cheek.

Before the guilt and hurt of what I had done to him could catch up to me, I turned the ignition and shoved the gear shaft into position. I left a trail of dust unfurled behind me as I took off home as fast as the truck could carry me. Jacob Black had ruined everything.

* * *

Once at home, I flew up the steps past Charlie sitting on the couch. I didn't want to explain anything to him, so I ran into the bathroom and set the shower to its hottest setting and climbed in. I let the scalding water warm my bones as I leaned against the shower stall and sobbed. I have never talked to Jacob like that, much less want to cause him physical pain. My hand still ached from slapping him. Still, my anger at Jakes "rescue" was more overwhelming than the feelings of guilt. Once the tears had stopped, I exited the shower and wrapped the towel around my red blotchy skin. There was no way I was going to look in the mirror, from the way my body looked.

Once I exited the bathroom, Charlie was waiting for me, leaning against the wall across my bedroom, his face full of worry.

"Jacob?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.

"This is the last thing I want to talk about right now, Charlie." I went into my room and shut the door, leaving my father with a confused and hurt look on his face. I sighed sadly and dressed in my sweats. I flopped on the bed and grabbed my i-pod. Immediately I changed it from Coldplay to Linkin Park. I needed a better distraction. I took out my worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. I only got through a few sentences when I heard a knock at my door.

"Charlie! Seriously not in the mood!" I shouted.

To my great annoyance, the knob turned and the door slowly opened. My eyes widened in surprise as Jacob cautiously entered. My fists clenched. The guy had some nerve!

"Jake, no. I don't want to talk--"

"Bella, please," he cut me off, "I'm just here because I want to say one thing, then I will leave."

I folded my arms and leaned back against my headboard, waiting for him to go on. He took a deep breath and seemed to steady himself for a moment.

"Bella, I didn't come here to apologize. I still think what you did was incredibly stupid."

I scoffed and shook my head ready to shriek at him to leave. He continued, a look of determination on his face.

"Bella, the truth is I um, have feelings for you, you know? I just can't imagine something happening to you. I was scared. And when I found you up there, ready to jump, I did the first thing that came to my mind."

He was looking at me with apprehension and a great amount of vulnerability, and I knew he had poured his soul out to me just then. Something new surged within me at that point. A feeling of power over Jacob. If I really wanted to make him happy at this moment, I could. But he had chosen the wrong time to reveal his feelings for me- perhaps the worst time. I was still angry it clouded my mind and every thought. My jaw tightened and I stood to face him, my finger pointing cruelly at his chest.

"Oh, you um, kind of have feelings for me?" I mocked his words. "Well, Jacob, that's a lovely sentiment in all, but I truly doubt you know what you really feel. You are a 15 year old BOY, you don't know what you want for breakfast; let alone what you choose to feel about me. Why don't you walk back out of here and go back to your friends and find a nice "rez" girl to have feelings for."

I couldn't comprehend the look on his face because I had never seen it before. It was a mixture of hurt and disbelief, and then to my surprise he smirked.

"Fine, Bella. Since you seem to know SO MUCH about how I feel about you, I won't try and argue. But, just know, you are wrong."

Then he left. It wasn't till later that night that I finally broke down in guilt and cried into my pillow. What had I done to my best friend? One thing I did know: I didn't deserve him.

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter TWO: Daydream

Twilight belongs to SM, not me. boo.

* * *

Chapter Two: "Daydream"

With Jacob not around, the rest of my summer was uneventful- obviously. It was a full week before my anger had fully subsided and was replaced by the gnawing guilt, worry and a bit of some other feeling I couldn't put my finger on.

I thought of him when I was making enchiladas one night. It was his favorite meal that I make when he and Billy visit. I poured the sauce carefully over the rolls, sprinkled the cheese on and set the dish in the oven to bake. As I leaned on the counter, a thought occurred to me so suddenly that I dropped the dish towel that I was wiping my hands with. Today my thoughts had been preoccupied with those of Jacob and hardly any of Edward.

I retraced the day in my mind. The first thought in my mind when I woke up was always of Edward and the last moment we had shared near the woods. This morning was different. I thought of Jacob on the beach with his friends and how much I ached to be there with him. What he would look like with the sun on his skin and wind in his hair. It was going to be a beautiful day and I knew he must be there.

I thought of him again during my drive to town earlier that day in my truck. The truck itself never failed to remind me of him. I was beginning to realize that there was so much of Jacob that surrounded me in these little reminders. It only made missing him worse.

As I made the dinner, I imagined what he was doing tonight and if he was thinking of me. I tried to shake my head of these thoughts. I didn't want to miss him like this. I didn't want to miss him like he was my second half, my companion, my partner in crime. I told myself that I wouldn't and now I felt the need to call him and blubber an apology. I literally ached to hear his voice.

I picked up the dishtowel and started to clean the kitchen. Maybe I could distract myself for just a moment. An image of Jacob helping me to wash the dishes came to my mind. It was no use; I couldn't stop thinking about Jake. I put my head in my hands.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Bella?" Charlie's voice interrupts my train of thought. "What's wrong? You look seriously depressed."

He put his strong hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it away lightly.

"Nothing much, just thinking about school starting so soon," I lied.

Charlie accepted this, knowing that I hated going back. He nodded and turned to open the oven door to check the dinner and its level of doneness. He took in a deep whiff and closed the door. He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Starts up in a couple of weeks, huh? Senior year…," he sighed, no doubt thinking of how time has flown by this summer and in my life in general.

"My little Bella is going to be in college soon. Unbelievable." He looked downright misty now, which was odd for him.

"Don't worry Dad, it's not like I'm going anywhere, probably just to Washington State. I'll still be home to cook for you often so you won't go hungry," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

In another rare moment, Charlie suddenly pulled me into an awkward hug and patted my back lightly.

"I know, but I'll miss you anyway." He paused and held me at arm's length.

"Are you sure that's all? You aren't still mad at Jake are you?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not mad at him; I just…don't want to talk to him yet." I lied again, and took the dinner out of the oven.

"I know you two kids will patch things up. I'm not worried about it."

Charlie and I sat down at the table and the conversation officially dropped, to my delight. He was too busy shoveling mouthfuls of food into his mouth, happy as a clam. I ate silently, thinking about how I might not be so lucky to have Jake forgive me after what I had said to him. The rest of the night went by slowly as I contemplated what had happened to my heart when it came to Jacob Black.

* * *

As Tuesday and Wednesday came and went, I tried without success to push down the achy feeling that had started Sunday night. Jacob had stayed true to his word about not contacting me in any way and now I wished I could take back my harsh request. My thoughts were increasingly centered on him and I had trouble concentrating on anything else. The fact was currently proven by the way I had been brushing my teeth for the last five minutes, thinking about motorcycles and hiking trails. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind and spit.

Reluctantly, I looked into the mirror. The face in it looked like me, but had definitely seen better days. No glimmer in my eyes, no color to my cheeks and certainly the hair was a catastrophe. They were all things Jacob could fix. Not to mention the hole that was beginning to gape in my chest from missing him for two weeks. It only added to the much larger one that Edward has placed there a few months ago. I moped the entire morning, thinking of nothing else.

The house was silent in the morning because Charlie had left for work an hour early and that left me with a super clean house and nothing to do for the day. It was beautiful and sunny outside again and I vowed to myself that it wouldn't let it go to waste. I fixed my hair into a loose ponytail, grabbed the old quilt off my bed and my Jane Austen and headed for the backyard. It would be the perfect distraction. Or so I thought...

* * *

As I was reading, a shadow crossed over the pages of my book. _Edward!_ My mind immediately switched gears in anticipation of seeing his face. I turned quickly to see Jacob standing in the path of the sun. How had I not heard him sneak up on me? Surprised, I sat up and looked at him. I realized I was smiling and he was smiling back. Annoyed at myself, I pushed my mouth back into a firm line.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

I ignored his look of annoyance and turned my head to the house, as if I had no intention of giving him the time of day. It felt immature, but I was still coming to terms with seeing him again after so much had happened. Still, it was hard not to show my excitement at his unexpected presence here.

"Bella," he said as he kneeled next to me. My traitor heart started to race.

"I missed you so much. Please can you just forgive me so we can move on from all of this childishness?"

He was now cupping my jaw in his hand and tilted my head toward his own, which was now very close to mine. I could feel his breath on my face and his smell—clean and woodsy—overwhelmed my senses.

I couldn't speak and even if I had tried it would have been muffled anyway by his warm lips kissing me gently, but persistently. His mouth moved against mine and I pushed him forcefully to his back. I was angry. Who did he think he was, kissing me like that? He was smiling still as he looked up at me, propping himself up on his elbows.

Instead of yelling at him like I wanted to do, I crawled on top of his chest, straddling his thighs until I was face to face with him again. I was silent with fury, somewhat at myself for playing this little game with him. He looked at me with an amused expression, his beautiful black eyes partially hidden behind thick lashes. He sat us up slowly, and I slid down into his lap. His hands lightly traced up the sides of my arms and to my neck. The touch was hot and feverish and unlike any sensation I had felt from Jacob before. Electricity sparked and my skin tingled where his fingers had been.

I felt an urge bubble up inside of me that I hadn't felt before, even for Edward. It felt like lust, but much more...intense.

I wanted to own Jacob Black and show him that I'm not a force to be reckoned with.

My logical mind was disappearing quickly in that moment and I closed the small gap between us. The kiss was unexpectedly hot and he met my urgency with his own force and intensity. His arms laced across my back and crushed me to his chest. His tongue was against mine and didn't relent despite my moans of protest. I was protesting this, right? He rolled us, still joined at the mouth in a fluid motion until he was on top of me. His hands roamed up my back and they were taking my shirt with it, reminding me of his intent and determination.

I realized that Jake was "owning" me much more than I ever could of him. His mouth never left mine, and to my disgrace, I stopped fighting it and clutched the back of his neck, bringing him closer. I felt his hand lightly brush the side of my bare stomach and up my ribcage, toward my breasts.

Why was I doing nothing to stop this? I did NOT have these kinds of feelings for Jake, yet here I was allowing him to touch me like this and kiss me? I cannot deny that it felt good, too good. Hadn't it felt like this when Edward had kissed me? I couldn't answer that right now.

_Edward! Oh God! I had to stop this! But I couldn't…_

I was breathing heavily when Jake finally took his mouth from mine. His ducked his head against my shoulder and he angled it so that he had better access to my neck. He didn't stop kissing me and I didn't put up a fight, so he continued to cup my breast and kiss my collarbone and nip at my earlobes causing shivers to cascade down my spine. My eyes rolled back and I heard myself gasping for air.

No one had ever touched me this way. Edward wouldn't allow himself even though I yearned for it. Now it was my best friend and someone I'd never considered kissing let alone-- geez, for a fifteen year old, Jake certainly knew what he was doing!

A million thoughts collided in my mind.

_I'm_ _the one who should be stopping this, the responsible one, the adult, and yet…_

…I couldn't bear to stop the passionate kisses or the large, warm hand that was slowly making its way downward, slipping past the elastic waistband with ease.

"Jake!" I called out and he quite literally faded out of my view. The warmth of him was replaced by a cool breeze. My eyes fluttered open and embarrassingly, my own hand was down my pants. I quickly removed it, and looked around for him, but there was no one. Everything was still tingling and my panties were soaked. I felt myself heat and turn red. Still disoriented, I looked down at my watch in shock.

_Two hours?_ _Had I had fallen asleep and dreamed up the entire scenario?_

I looked around me at the edge of our property and out into the wooded area. It seemed that I was quite alone, thank God. Instead of feeling relief, I was surprisingly disappointed. The fact that I felt this way caused a sense of shame to wash over me. I smoothed my hair back into place, picked up my book and blanket off of the ground and start to head inside. It was past lunch and I was starved and a little sunburned.

The rest of the day continued in a daze. I fixed the meals and cleaned the house like always, but in auto-pilot. Charlie didn't seem to notice or just thought better not to ask me what was going on.

I lay in bed that night, thinking of what had happened. I still missed Jake and now I wouldn't know how to act around him. Something within me had definitely changed and the dream had made the confusion worse.

I turned to my side, toward the window. A full moon had risen over the trees and illuminated the entire room. In the distance I heard a strange howl. Wolves? I knew there were wolves around this area, but had never heard them before. The sound was eerie, but beautiful. I opened the window to hear them more clearly. After I listened carefully for a few minutes, I heard a few more howls join the chorus. I was mesmerized by the sound of it and couldn't fall asleep for hours.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter THREE: Nightmare

Chapter Three: "Nightmare"

Crap. It was Jake's birthday today. Another couple of days had gone by, painfully slow. I couldn't be stubborn anymore. I was going to call him tonight, at least just to wish him a happy birthday. I had wanted to tell him so much more and had actually rehearsed the conversation in my head.

_Jake, I've been a real bitch. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I guess I'm asking for it anyway. Summer is almost over and the last couple of weeks have really been horrible without you hanging around. So at least let me wish you a happy birthday. I've missed you._

That should work, right? I frosted the cupcakes I had made for him as an additional peace offering. I grinned to myself, knowing that he loved double chocolate fudge the best. I placed the plate of them on the counter and finish clearing the dishes away from dinner. I heard Charlie settling in for his nightly ESPN ritual and my mind wandered again.

I had dreamed of Jake the past few nights now. Some of them were very similar to the one I had in the backyard a few days earlier and some are more intense. Jake was successfully rounding second base in and I would always wake up before I could, _ehem_, reach a satisfactory outcome.

Instead of being embarrassed, I was becoming increasingly frustrated at the abrupt ending of the dreams. It was very hard to separate myself from a fantasy world of Jacob's warm touch and reality of how I had always thought of him. He was my best friend, the one who had taught me how to ride a motorcycle, the one that I could have an easy sarcastic banter with, and the one who could light my soul up with his smile. _His smile...those lips...his tongue, so wet and warm...Stop it!_ And this is how it would happen. Innocent thoughts of Jake would turn into fantasies of being with him in a more intimate manner.

In those moments of waking and I would find that my skin, and _other_ parts of my anatomy, were drenched, my heart rate clipping along. It was a disarming feeling to not be in control of these interludes, but they were better than the Edward nightmares I had been experiencing, much better. I couldn't help but feel a bit of shame about this. I had often imagined being with Edward like that, but not to the degree of passion or the realness.

I didn't want to make sense of it, so I pushed it from my mind.

I finished drying the last of the dishes, and hesitantly made my way to the phone on the wall. Taking a deep breath, I dialed the number I've memorized now. It rang four times before I heard the gravelly voice of Billy pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Billy, its Bella. Is Jacob there?" I asked tentatively.

I heard a hint surprise in his voice. "Uh, Bella. Yeah he's here, but uh, not feeling too well. In fact, I think it might be a couple of days or maybe even a week before he feels up to anything. Definitely no visitors right now.

"Oh! Is he okay? What's wrong?" My voice shook with alarm.

"Oh, it's nothing too bad. Just a nasty case of mono," he replied coolly.

Huh. That's kind of odd. Mono passing through a remote location like La Push? But I don't question Billy.

"Well, I'm sorry. Can you tell him that I called? I really hope he gets well soon and please wish him a happy birthday for me. I'm sorry that I missed it." I'm rambling now, but I hope at least one of the messages reaches Jake's ears.

"Sure, will do," he said curtly and abruptly hung up the phone.

_Well, that was awkward._

Suddenly, I felt terrible for waiting so long to talk to him. Now I wanted to see him more than ever. I made my way upstairs, sulking the entire way. It was going to be a rough night, and now I had to go to bed feeling sad, guilty and missing him terribly.

Over the last few nights I hadn't felt like myself at all. For one, the loss and pain over Edward was quickly being eclipsed by the loss of Jacob. The result was two-fold feeling of complete misery and self-reproach. Secondly, I felt my heart start to tie strings to Jacob that I never thought possible, which meant I was cutting some between Edward and me. Maybe I was letting him go a little bit, I just never expected it to happen this fast or with _Jake_, for God's sake. It was starting to give me a complex, because I couldn't explain exactly what or how these new feelings were being allowed to surface, so soon after the Cullen's left.

Charlie had definitely noticed my detachment, but had given up at many failed attempts at asking me what was wrong.

I lifted my bedroom window and let the sounds of the night filter in. Once again, I heard the distant sounds of howling. It was becoming a ritual of mine to fall asleep listening to them, at least until the moon wasn't as full. I would miss them.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift into sleep only to experience the worst nightmare of my life…

~*~

_Lifting my hands felt nearly impossible. I looked over and realized they were heavily chained to the stone wall. I felt a cold chill, and tears of embarrassment slid down my cheeks. I was completely naked and felt a pair of eyes roaming over my flesh. _

"_She is certainly a delicate morsel, Edward." A smooth female voice came from the darkness. "I can see why you chose her, or shall I say I can SMELL why you chose her."_

_I heard the sounds of cruel laughter and realized that there were many in the room although I could not make out their faces in the dim light. I felt the burn of bile rise from my stomach and I relieved it of its contents on the dungeon floor. I was shaking and sobbing now, knowing there was no way out of the torture I was about to experience._

"_Shhhhhh! Darling, it will only hurt for awhile. I promise we will be gentle," Edward was whispering in my ear, and then his beautiful face came into view. He was smiling slightly, his teeth shiny with venom. Another voice rose up from the darkness, sweet and musical. Alice._

"_Bella! It's going to be alright. It will be over before you know it!" She spoke in her usual sing-song voice. _

"_NO! Not like this! Why are you doing this? Edward!" I was screaming hysterically. _

_Yet another voice presented itself from the darkness. _

"_Shut up Bella! You fucking drama queen!" spat Rosalie. "You asked for this and now you have no choice."_

"_What are you talking about? All of you! Let me go! This isn't the way I wanted it!"_

_I began yanking against the chains wildly to no avail. All four limbs were securely bolted to the wall. I couldn't stop screaming. Jasper's head came into view. _

"_Well, Bella. Beggars can't be choosers, can they?" He said with his slight southern accent. _

_He then bent his head to my wrist and I felt the pierce of his teeth sinking into my flesh. Not only there, but I felt three bites simultaneously on my other wrist and the insides of my ankles. I shouted out, unable to bear the excruciating pain. Rosalie and Alice were at my feet and Jasper and Edward at my wrists sucking with tremendous force. I felt myself grow weak and my vision was quickly fading to black. I couldn't understand any of it, especially Edward. What was happening? The final face I saw matched the first voice I had heard. Flaming red hair surrounded her gorgeous white face. He lips curved up in a cruel smile. She lifted up her hand and wagged her finger at me, making a tsk'ing sound in her throat. _

"_Now my dear Bella, don't tell me you weren't expecting me. Not after all that has happened."_

_Her voice was laced with fake pity. I felt my head lower as I drifted into unconsciousness. _

"_Don't worry, I'll be fast. I'll extend you the mercy that wasn't given to my beloved James." _

_Those were the last words I heard as Victoria sank her teeth deep into my neck._

I woke, screaming into my pillow. It took a full minute for me to realize I wasn't in the confines of the chains or dungeon. My sheets were drenched in sweat and I was bolted upright in my bed. Surprisingly, I heard Charlie's snores a few doors down. I put my head to my hands as a wave a relief washed over me.

_It was only a dream-- a horrible, frightening, unbelievably realistic dream._

I knew it was completely ridiculous of me to think that Cullen's would ever behave like that or that the dream would become reality, but my terror was brought forward again by the realization that Victoria was still out there and she was quite possibly looking for revenge-- looking for me.

_How could I have missed this?_

Shuddering again, on the brink of tears, I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was still before midnight and I had only been asleep a few hours.

I didn't care about the time or the mono. I needed to see him now.

I threw my jacket on, and quietly made my way down the stairs, into the kitchen. I took the cupcakes from the refrigerator, hoping they would aid me in persuading Jake to let me talk to him. I grabbed my keys from the wall and quietly closed the door and got into the cab of the truck. The champ started with relative ease and I slowly made my way in the direction of La Push. Not mono or Charlie or a nearly empty tank of gas could stop me. I needed to be in the arms of Jacob Black tonight.

* * *

**So, how bout' that dream? Little intense I know. Sorry Edward lovers! It was really just a dream. The next chappy is the reunion, Jake and Bella style. YAY! You will love it.**

**Now please review and make my day (or night, rather) :) **


	5. Chapter FOUR: Confession

SM owns Twilight, not me.

* * *

Chapter Four: Confession

The truck shuddered down the gravel road that led to the Black residence. I guessed it was running on fumes, judging from the sounds coming from the engine. To my great relief however, I had made it in record time. Now I needed a strategy. I looked up at the cabin. Which was the window to Jake's room? Only the light of the moon and a tiny porch light guided my steps. Bad lighting and a clumsy Bella are a bad combination. Miraculously, I made it to the side of the house without a scrape.

I saw a window with a soft glow behind it. I was pretty sure that was his room, so I carefully set the cupcakes down on the ground by the house and knocked on the pane lightly. A few seconds passed by with no answer, so I tried lifting the rusty old window latch. Inch by inch the window finally opened enough for me to slide through. It was definitely Jake's room judging by the décor— wolf carvings, car posters and his mother's handmade quilt on his bed. Plus, it smelled like him and I breathed the comforting reminder that he had been here. But there was no Jacob. The bedspread was untouched and the pillow lay neatly tucked inside of it.

_Where is he?_

I thought of all the places a sick Jake would be. The Quileute people rarely went to the hospitals. They went to the Clearwater's. Sue was an excellent nurse for those with minor injuries. Crap, he's probably there, miles away.

I felt tears start to well up.

_Why can't you be here when I need you the most!_ I yelled at him in my head. I flung myself on the bed, grabbed his pillow and sobbed into it, feeling utterly defeated.

Before I knew it, I was falling asleep curled up on his bed, smelling the pillow that reminded me he wasn't too far away. A noise awakened me moments later. It was the sound of a door opening.

"Bella? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" A voice said from the doorway. I knew it was Jake, but the voice sounded deeper.

I looked up at him and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked again. Even in the dim light, I can see that he has changed-- drastically. I sat up quickly on his bed and focused my eyes on him.

"Jake! Oh my God, what's happened to you? You look like you've grown a foot and I only saw you a couple weeks ago!" My eyes fully adjusted and I could see the muscles of his shirtless chest in the glow of the hall light. It appeared as though he had been working out as well? No, his muscles seemed twice the size when I saw him last. Only one thing could explain this.

"Jake! Jesus, are you on some sort of steroid? What happened to you?" I shook my head in awe, still gawking at him.

He looked at me incredulously. "First of all Bella, Charlie is going to kill you if he finds out you drove out here at this time of night. Secondly, NO I'm not on steroids and last, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" He asked in a fierce whisper.

I ignored all of his questions. "Jake, your dad said you were sick, but you look fine to me. More than fine." I looked down suddenly embarrassed because I've been staring at him. He no longer had the body of a boy. I knew I must be blushing madly.

He crossed the room and shut the window. He turned slowly to face me. God, even his face had changed, his cheekbones and jaw line were very defined and masculine. He was beautiful.

"Bella, it's late and you should be getting home. I'm not sick, at least not anymore, but I don't need to explain myself to you. Besides, I'm exhausted."

He opened a drawer of his dresser, removed a black cotton shirt and put it on. The overall affect did nothing to lessen my embarrassment. I couldn't peel my eyes away. Jake had become a very grown up man in a very short amount of time, and I couldn't quit staring at him. He pulled his hair into a ponytail and crossed the room to sit on the opposite side of the bed of where I was and removed his tattered sneakers. They looked muddy and practically in shreds.

Suddenly, I wondered what time it was and why Jake was coming into his room half dressed in the middle of the night. It was still pitch black outside.

"What time is it?" I asked only this because I knew he is in no mood for all of my questions for him.

"A little after one. Definitely time for you to go home back to Charlie," he turned to face me, eyes determined.

"Look Bella, under normal circumstances, I would be overjoyed at your presence, but –"

"—these don't seem to be normal circumstances," I said nodding and he nods too, a pained smile on his face. I went to the window to get my cupcakes.

"Crap! I left them outside!" I said out loud.

"Oh, you mean these?" Jake pointed to the plate of cupcakes I've made him that are now sitting on his bedside table.

"Yeah, I could smell those from a mile away," he said smiling. "You know I love these, thank you."

This time a genuine smile that I've come to know as his signature grin was spreading across his face.

I couldn't help myself, I was crying again and I turned to the window to hide it from him. I gathered my keys from the table as I rose from the bed.

"Happy Birthday Jake" I whispered so he can't hear the thickness of my voice. _You are such a coward Bella!_ I began walking to the window when I felt his warm hand—make that his hot hand-- on my upper arm and he turned me to face him. His face was calm, resolute.

"Bella, I wish I could tell you everything, but I just can't. Some things have changed as you've seen for yourself, but this is a tribe thing." His eyes were black and unreadable.

I shook my head, confused. I was dying to know what was happening to him, but he was shutting me out. _I'm losing him. I'm losing my best friend and it is entirely my fault._ The tears were falling freely now and I didn't care if he saw them. This could be our last moment together and I could only think of one thing to say.

"I'm sorry for everything, Jake," I said quietly, searching his face. His eyes used to be directly in front of me and now I was looking up at him. Now his chin and neck were in my view. Suddenly, I did something I hadn't planned and kissed his cheek. Well, I had been aiming for his cheek, but it landed more on his neck. The soft kiss lingered for a moment longer than I had expected, and I put my arms around him, and laid my cheek on his chest. I had been craving this closeness for awhile, but he didn't seem to reciprocate my actions. I pulled away from him and looked up at his face. I was stunned by the hardness of his expression. His eyes were slanted and his jaw set. He looked as angry as I had ever seen him.

Startled by this, I released my arms from him. I backed away slowly toward the window and found it with the back of my thighs. I turned to quickly throw it open and pushed my legs through the opening. But, my foot got caught up on the sill and I twisted my ankle while attempting to climb down. Pain radiated up my leg and I held it for a moment. To make things worse, the clouds had broke open and it had started to pour rain while we had been inside. I was instantly soaked. Too humiliated to think about it now, I tried to make it to my truck as quickly as my stupid foot could take me.

I scolded myself internally. _God! Why did I have to come here and make things worse!_ Billy had told me to stay away and I should have listened. There was something changed about Jacob and it definitely wasn't good. He had never looked at me like that, with pure anger. I had expected him to be mad at me but not like this.

The sobs were coming forth in a hysterical way now because of all of this, plus the pain in my ankle was excruciating. I was almost to my truck when Jacob's body was in front of me. Before I could say anything, he scooped me up with a swift motion and carried me, wordlessly, back into the house. I held onto him, because I knew in the back of my mind that I was not going anywhere with my truck out of gas and my foot banged up. The warmth of his body felt so good and I buried my face into his wet shirt. Rain was dripping of both of us by the time we made it to the front door and he set me down gingerly in the entry way.

Before we could say anything, a light came on in the room and Billy was in the hallway.

"Bella? Is that you? What are you doing out here? You look like a drowned rat!" He seemed almost amused, yet concerned at the same time.

"Sorry, Billy," I was shivering now, and it was hard to form words around the chattering of my teeth. "I wa-wa-wa-was here to s-s-seee Jacob."

Jacob stepped in for me. "She just wanted to apologize, Dad. Apparently she couldn't wait until daylight," he said with a smirk in his voice.

Billy sighed looking at me critically, "Charlie's gonna kill you. And me," he paused for a beat, "and while he's at it, probably Jake too. I guess you have to stay here, Bella. There's no way you can go back at this hour in this weather."

Billy wheeled his way to the hall closet and removed a blanket and sheet. "You can sleep on the couch, son. Bella can have your bed and give her an old shirt to sleep in. I'll call Charlie first thing in the morning and let him know what's happened."

He muttered something like 'crazy kids' under his breath, laid the items on the floor and made his way back to his room. He was about to shut the door when his head peeked out from the bedroom. "And no funny business. I mean it. You two are already in deep shit."

He shut the door. I looked at Jake and found that he was chuckling lightly.

"Man! If you knew it was gonna be that easy, you should have come in through the front door!" He was full out laughing now.

"Very funny," I said making my way to the couch. "I'll take the couch, Jake. I don't want to be any more of a bother." At this point, I just wanted off of my ankle. Plus, I was dead tired.

"No, Bells."

I instantly smiled at the sound of my nickname. "You are most definitely not sleeping on that lumpy, old couch." He walked toward me and before I could protest, was carrying me again.

"Jake, I can walk! Why are you carrying me all of the time?" I said, exasperated.

"Because, this is quicker. And have you seen the size of your ankle? Or should I say 'cankle'?" He laughed again.

I looked at my ankle and groan. He was right. My 'cankle' had swollen up in a huge way, and there was a small gash on the side of my calf where the sharp edge of the sill had scraped against me. It was trickling a bit of blood, and I felt a bit woozy from it.

"Bella, you look very pale. Are you going to be okay?" Jake asked as he gently laid me on his bed.

All I could do was moan and point to my ankle.

"Oh, yeah. You and blood don't really mix, I remember." He left the room and came back with a towel and a large bandage. He sat next to me and began to gingerly wipe the rain and blood off of my right leg. I winced a little, but as long as I didn't look, I wasn't so woozy anymore.

"In fact, you and my window don't apparently get along too well either." He was cracking himself up again, shaking his head. He held my leg gently in his lap as he applied the bandage to the gash.

"Are you ever going to stop making fun of me tonight, Jake?"

Although, it was nice to see this normal side of Jake and not the anger-filled one. I couldn't help but smile a little at that thought. He noticed and returned the smile.

"I'll try, but it will be really hard."

He is dried my other leg with a clean towel and his hand moved up my thigh near the hem of my shorts. He slowed his movements for a minute and slid the towel back down. His eyes were smoldering when they finally met mine.

"Here." He handed me the towel, looking a bit flustered. "You can manage your arms and hair. I'll grab you a shirt and some shorts."

He got up and rummaged through the drawers, put the items on the bedside table nearest to me and left the room quickly, not looking at me.

"I'll give you a minute," he stammered as he shut the door behind him.

I smiled to myself as I ran the towel over my arms and through my hair. The way his touch had been so gentle and warm-- too warm-- on my legs...he must still be running a fever from the mono. Still, having his hand on my thigh, though unintentional, felt amazing. _Bella, Jesus, get a hold of yourself! _I peeled off the wet shirt and tank top, and to my dismay, noticed that my white cotton bra is soaked through too. I hastily unfasten it and laid my wet items on the floor. I grabbed the large, soft blue flannel that I had seen Jake wear more than a dozen times and pulled in on, buttoning it almost to the top. I rolled the sleeves up because the shirt was huge. I inched my shorts off, trying to be careful of my leg, but a wave of pain hit me as I get them past the knee.

"Ouch!" I hissed.

"Bella? Are you okay in there?" Jakes muffled voice is on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, it's going okay; just need another minute—ouch!" But the wet denim shorts won't move past my newly bandaged leg, and I could not get it to budge without a jolt of pain.

"Jake? A little help?" I was embarrassed, but I really needed him to get the shorts off of me, and I couldn't do it at such a clumsy angle.

Jake entered the room slowly. Once he saw me in my awkward state, he laughed for the hundredth time at me tonight.

"Isabella Swan. What am I going to do with you?"

He sat at the edge of the bed and carefully helped the shorts past the bandage with relative ease. I felt his eyes on me again, traveling up my legs and suddenly I knew he could see my underwear. _Crap._ My panties are a light pink color and I could feel the wetness that had soaked them from the rain. I blushed like a vine-ripened tomato, I pulled the edge of the flannel down in a desperate attempt to conceal them, but I knew from the look on his face that it was too late.

"Jesus, Bells, what are you trying to do to me?" He was no longer smiling, but looked rather angry again. _Shit!_

He handed me the shorts without looking at me and went to his dresser again to pull out a dry shirt and shorts for himself.

"Wait! Jake! I'm sorry! It's wasn't my intention to-- I'm just—"I couldn't come up with the right words. He quickly stood up and turned to the door. I looked up at him sheepishly. His soaked wet shirt clung to his chest and his black hair was still dripping. I abruptly felt a surge of heat travel through me, settling uncomfortably between my legs. I couldn't help it, he looked…incredibly sexy. His arm was within my reach and I grabbed it and pulled him close to the bed.

"I'm just trying to not feel this way, and I can't stop it anymore," I whispered, trying to avoid his eyes, but he has them locked on me. I continued my confession. "I've tried not thinking about you, but I can't let it go, and now I fear that it's too late to go back to what we were before," I paused for a minute because a sad look has crossed his face.

"Jake, I think I'm starting to feel something too. I don't know what has happened, but the last few weeks have been horrible." Damn, I was tearing up again. "It's all because I feel guilty for feeling more for you. More than just friends," I said finally.

Jacob slowly walked toward the bed and kneeled down beside me, a look of apprehension on his face. "Bella, forgive me, but I'm calling your bluff. I think you are saying all of this because I'm your comfort zone. I'm the one you can rely on, the best buddy. You don't want to lose that, and I want more than that. No one wins. Don't do this. Don't try to win me back this way." There was anguish in his voice.

"Jake, I – you don't understand," I started to explain, but I knew that only my actions could convince him at this point. I moved in slowly toward his face, toward his beautiful full lips. They were about to touch when he pulled back.

"Bella, don't! You don't have to—"

"You're right, Jake. I don't have to, but I want to."

I sat up on the side of the bed with some effort to where my legs hung freely off of his bed. He was still knelt in front of me. Our faces were very close, so I slid my hands gently up his large arms and shoulders till they reached his neck. His warm skin felt like heaven underneath the touch of my cool hands. My hands were at the back of his neck and I gently pulled his face to mine, until he met my lips with such force that I was pushed back into his pillow, his mouth crushing against me.

_Whoa Boy! Time out! _I placed my hands on the sides of his face and pulled him back gently, breaking the kiss. I looked him in his eyes, now burning black with desire, probably the same look mine had. _Let me take control…_I smiled slightly because for once I was going to teach Jake something.

He seemed to get the message and let me take the lead. I kissed him tentatively on his full lower lip, letting my tongue flick out to taste it. I did the same with the top lip. I let my tongue gently slide in to meet his. I heard a small groan escape his mouth as I drew his tongue into my mouth, sucking on it gently. His mouth is warm and sweet.

_Oh, Jake, I really have been missing out, haven't I?_ Our lips and tongues are moving more slowly now and his mouth was warm and yielding, so different from any of Edwards kisses. It felt divine not to have to use restraint, and I darted my tongue in his mouth again, tasting him. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed, lost in the moment. He looked like an angel. I kissed him lightly again than pulled back, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Bella," his voice was gravelly with want, "I never want to stop kissing you."

"Then don't."

Our kiss was urgent this time, yet synchronized. Jake's a quick learner. His head angled one way when mine angled the other, tongues plunging deep into mouths. He slipped his arms gently under my back and neck, enveloping me easily. He maneuvered his body so that he was between my legs and then lowered me gently back onto the bed. He was on top of me, but hovering in a way that avoided my hurt ankle and it prevented me from feeling him too close. My hands were all over his back and chest now, feeling every new muscle. I lifted myself up with my good leg in an attempt to feel him against me. I was curious to what his body would be like, up against mine. Fueled by his kisses, my carnal side had taken over, and I wasn't holding back my desire for him.

"Bella," he groaned again into my mouth and let his body rub against mine. Oh, God he felt so good, and I was literally aching. Hardness pressed into my belly and my eyes snapped open bringing me back into reality. Lord, even with jeans on, I could feel the hard length against my thigh and extending all of the way up to my navel. I had heard the Quileute boys joke before about women complaining that the reservation men were too large, but like everything sixteen year old boys say, I took it with a grain of salt. Now that I was feeling it in this moment, there may have been some truth to their claims.

Jake suddenly stopped kissing me because he has felt that I've tensed up. "Bells, you okay?" he asked heavily.

"Yeah, Jake, but I think maybe we should slow down," I said lightly trying to play coy. "So much has happened tonight, and I think we both need time to reflect, don't you think?"

Part of me hated to end this too, but I knew that I needed to be the responsible one in this moment and it was quickly becoming more than intense.

"Reflect, yeah." He hung his head a bit, but then he chuckled. His lips looked swollen from our kisses. "Yeah, Bells. I don't know if I have any more self-control left in me anyway."

I didn't want him to leave though, so I kissed him chastely on the lips. "Stay with me, just for awhile?" I pleaded, throwing him the trademark Bella doe eyes.

He sighed, resigned. "Oh hell! We are already in deep shit anyway, may as well."

He climbed up beside me and positioned himself so that my back was against his chest. He nuzzled my hair and kissing my ear and my neck. I snuggle into him closer, letting his warmth soak into my skin. This was definitely an upgrade from trying to snuggle against cold marble. I'm too tired to think about what just happened and simply too content in the moment to care. I'm happier than I had been in months. I felt myself coming back to life and this was something only Jacob could offer me.

"Bella?" He whispered softly in my ear as I started to drift asleep. "I believe you."

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter yet! What did you think? **


	6. Chapter FIVE: Secrets

**Did Bella and Jake go too far? How will it affect their relationship now?**

**SM owns!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Secrets

The throbbing pain in my leg finally woke me the next morning. The sunlight beamed through the window and I realized where I was.

_Oh God! Jacob's bed! What happened last night?_

He was no longer in the bed next to me which left me a little cold. I gathered the quilt around my body and covered my bare legs as much as I could. I felt flushed as I remembered Jake touching them in his sleep. I had even woken up in the middle of the night and his large warm hand was draped protectively over my thigh. Even though his bed was small, we still fit together on it without a problem. I only woke up because of the heat. His flesh was burning up, and I was going to remind him to go to Port Angeles to see a doctor. The poor guy was running a bad fever. Not that it seemed to deter him from a make-out session.

I held my head in my hands, thinking about the kiss we shared last night. No doubt it had been amazing, but my world had officially flipped. The stark reality of it all was hitting me right between the eyes. Was it a mistake to go by my heart and let myself go, to let Edward go? It certainly felt right at the time. I touched my hand to my lips-- it still did. I couldn't help the nagging guilt that had started to rise up within me. _What are you doing Bella? He's your best friend and he just turned 16 for God Sakes! _Well he certainly didn't kiss like a 16 year old. Now I was rationalizing it. I was also angry at myself for feeling guilty about Edward and what he might think of me now. What would all of the Cullen's think? Maybe they saw it coming?

At the moment, these were probably the least of my worries. I stood up and saw from the window, my father's cruiser parked in the Black's driveway. I gulped. Hurriedly, I went to the bathroom and assessed the damage. Thankfully, Jake had set my clothes to dry on the towel rack, so I quickly put them on. The hair and the leg were of course the biggest disaster areas. I decided to ignore them for now and went back to the adjoining bedroom. Jake was sitting on the bed, looking tired, but happy. He was wearing fresh clothes and was freshly showered. His wet hair fell in neat strands along the sides of his face. I envied his put together appearance compared to mine. He grinned largely at me when I emerged.

"Morning, sunshine!" he said cheerfully. "I made you some breakfast," and he pointed at the bedside table that held a plate of eggs, toast with strawberry jelly (my favorite) and bacon. There were also two glasses that held milk and orange juice and a little garnish of violets on the side of the plate. I paused looking at the plate and then back to Jake.

"Wow, thanks," I stammered weakly, not sure what to make of the elaborate display. Jacob was suddenly full of surprises. I let myself take a better look at him now that it was daylight. He was still massive and the bed caved under his newly added bulk. I swallowed audibly, still not making sense of his rapid transformation. I was starving and wanted to eat the breakfast he so sweetly prepared, but I was more worried about my father.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, going over to the table and nibbling some bacon nervously.

"He went fishing with dad," Jake said with a devilish grin.

"He's not mad at you Bells. I think he is really happy that we, uh, made out---I mean—made UP!" His cheeks reddened.

I laughed at his word fumble and sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. I felt his gaze upon me while I ate the eggs and toast hungrily.

I smiled and nudged his side. "So, what are you thinking?"

"So many things," he says leaning into me and kissing the top of my head through my hair.

"Mostly, how hard it was to leave you in the middle of the night, half dressed in my shirt so that I could sleep on the couch. But, I sort of realize that I may want to see you again, so it was the logical choice. The rest of my body was against me though," he laughed.

I smirked up at him, and nodded sympathetically. I had felt the coldness after he had left too. It was a weird sensation to feel this way toward Jake, like we were already so close that we had missed each other's presence just after a few hours of separation. But I did, I missed not waking up with him. He was stroking my hair and I felt his breath at my neck.

"I've also been thinking that it's about time that you came around." He kissed me below my ear making me shudder.

"And now I know that I can protect you, Bella." Another kiss on my temple.

"Protect me?" I turned to him, looking him dead in the eye. "From what?"

"Bella, certain things are happening around here. Things I never believed in before. I can't explain them all to you right now, but in time I hope you will understand." His eyes were wide, searching mine.

"Jake!" I shoved off the bed. "Tell me what exactly is going on! Protect me from what? How?" I stammered.

A million things were racing through my mind: Victoria, wolves howling at night, the Cullen's. What was Jake referring to? He didn't know about any of these things or the danger they may possess, at least not to my knowledge.

Jake stood up and put his arms on my shoulders. "See, now I've gone and freaked you out. There is just so much I want to tell you, Bella. But just being my best friend isn't enough—enough to allow myself to share that with you. You need to be a part of this, a part of the Quileute people, a part of me." He was looking at me intently, and half apologetically.

"Jake!" I cried out burying my face in my hands tearfully, "I'm so confused!"

He rushed across the room, and put his arms around me. My face was smashed into his chest. A small sob escaped from my mouth.

"Ah, Bells. I'm so sorry. This is not the way I wanted it to go. I want you to trust me. Can you trust me Bella?"

He pulled back and looked at my tearful face and I saw that his eyes were wet too. I tried to think of any time in my life where Jacob had ever deceived me and my mind came up blank. In that moment I realized that Jake had been the only one in my life that had ever earned my complete trust. Most of all I knew that Jake would never leave me. There was a strange pull in my chest and I put my hands on the sides of his face and kissed him.

"I trust you."

* * *

Charlie and Billy had come back from fishing and this left me no chance to pry any more information from Jake. Jake had been right about Charlie, as he didn't seem distressed at all about me spending the night at the Blacks'. In fact, he had filled my truck with gas and handed the keys to me without so much a word the next morning and all of us cleaned fish in relative silence in the small kitchen.

Jacob had to leave later that day with Billy for the day for some sort of tribal meeting and I lingered by my truck, not wanting to say goodbye to him. I actually had to resist the urge to pull him to me and kiss him like I wanted to. He held my hands in his.

"See you tomorrow Bells?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is good, and the next day, and the next," I let my fingers intertwine with his, smiling up at him.

He beamed at me. "Sounds like a plan I could get used to. When do you start school?"

Ick. School. I had forgotten about that in the last few days. I had wasted so much time this summer. Much of it had been miserable, but I was determined to make up for that with these few remaining days where I could have Jacob to myself. There was so much to talk about and yet, I just wanted to be with him, not interrogate him.

"Eight days. I'm really dreading it," I sighed and he laughed.

"Well then, it will be eight days of Bells and Jake, hanging out and making up for a bit of lost time."

He smoothed a stand of hair that the wind had freed and tucked it back behind my ear. We were leaning toward each other again, our lips about to touch, when I heard the door of the cruiser slam.

"Come on Bella! Time for us to go!" Charlie shouted from his car.

"I'll call you later," I said, giving his hands a final squeeze. He nodded, his cheeks a little red from being disrupted by my dad.

I reluctantly made my way to the truck and drove home. All the way there, I was shaking my head in the absurdity of it all. First, his appearance, then the kiss and now he was keeping secrets from me. I had no way of knowing what was coming, but it was a journey that I was more than willing to travel with Jacob by my side. There was no turning back now.

~*~

Later that night, I did something that I didn't think was possible. I put every little thing that reminded me of the Cullen's away and out of my life. There was a couple of CD's, some old journals and of course the stack of pictures that I had developed last summer. I tucked them all away in a small box and the next day I would ask Charlie to put it away. I can't explain how good it felt to be rid of these things. The hole in my chest was growing smaller and smaller and letting go of the burden of the objects was only part of it. Jacob was doing a much better job than I ever could by myself. I drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Aw. They are starting to fall for each other! However, there is much unfinished business. Review!**

**Much love!**


	7. Chapter SIX: Taken

**Uh oh, looks like the past is catching up with Bella!**

Chapter Six: Taken

* * *

I was thinking in the back of my mind all of the questions I had wanted to ask Jacob, but when he called later that night, the sound of his voice had told me to save them for later.

"Bella, hi." His voice was deep and almost restrained.

"I know that I said that we would hang out this week, but this virus I have just won't shake itself free. I'm going to have to give you a rain check, at least for a couple more days."

I slumped in the kitchen chair, and tried to hide the devastation in my voice.

"Jake, it's okay, really. But I do think that you should see a doctor in Port Angeles. There is only so much they can do on the rez, you know?"

"I know," he sighed deeply. I could tell he was in a fair amount of pain and tears welled up.

"I'll make it up to you Bells," he said miserably.

"Just get better."

We wished each other a good night and I laid my head down on the cool table, sucking up my tears.

"Bella honey? Are you okay?" Charlie asked from the doorway. He really must be getting tired of asking that.

"Yeah." I quickly wiped my eyes before I turned to face him. Charlie was dressed in his uniform, which was very rare after 7pm.

"What's going on dad?"

"Well, I guess there has been another attack near the La Push beach," he said shaking his head. "I thought this stuff was over last year, but the deputy tells me that it is similar to the attacks of last year. I'm off to check it out."

"Another one?" My voice cracked.

"Yep, they think it might be wolves. People have been hearing them lately," he said as he adjusted his holster. "You need to stay put for awhile Bells, until I get this figured out. Lord knows you attract enough trouble around here."

"Gee thanks," I said and got up to retreat to my bedroom. Charlie grabbed my arm and glared down at me with a strange intensity that he rarely used.

"I'm not fooling around here, Bella. Stay here, that's an order. There's something dangerous out there."

I felt my chest clench up and abruptly felt that I needed to hug him tightly, so I did.

"Be safe dad. I'll be here."

He kissed the top of my head. "That's my girl."

After Charlie left, I sulked around a bit and watched some TV, trying not to give in to the worry about Charlie. It also gave me some time to think. An attack similar to previous one's meant that there was probably a vampire on the loose. I shuddered and got up to lock all of the doors and windows. I finally went up to my room, exhausted. What could I do? Wait here like a sitting duck for Victoria to find me? Was there really anywhere safe to go? I thought of Jacob's words to me this morning. _I can protect you now. _I had felt so safe when he had said that. But nothing could protect me from a vampire, besides— maybe another vampire? I got up suddenly and went to my desk. I opened the bottom drawer and sifted through the letters until I got to the little address book. Alice. I had her number. Without much hesitation, I made my way back to the kitchen to call her.

To my absolute horror, I realized that I wasn't alone. The back of my neck prickled with a feeling of dread. A cool draft wafted around me. Every window had been opened and the front door stood wide open and gaping. I turned to run toward it but it shut before my eyes in a blur. Breathing heavily, I cried out.

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't do this!" I looked around frantically for the nearest exit. I knew I was doomed. A dark voice chuckled. It was vaguely familiar.

"Stop what? I haven't done anything…yet." I turned my head slowly towards the voice coming from the living room. A dark figure sat on the couch, legs crossed in a relaxed way. It was Laurent. His blood red eyes glistened in the faint glow of the kitchen light and I felt the tingling sensation of terror crawl its way up my spine. I had to find a way out, or I would surely die.

"Charlie left you here all alone. It seems like my little decoy worked."

I shuddered at the sound of the menace in his voice. The way he smiled so casually, like he was conducting an interview didn't make me feel any better. Even though Laurant wasn't as crazy as James, it didn't make him any less evil or bloodthirsty. This I remembered well.

"Don't do this Laurent. They will hunt you down for this and tear you to shreds," I said my voice wavering. I was wracking my brain for the words that might prolong my life, but was coming up far short.

"Who will? The Cullen's? It seems as if they have vacated, no? And the teenage werewolf?" He laughed again and I could see his red eyes getting wide with his own amusement. "Please, Bella, there is nothing that will stop me or Victoria from her mission."

"Teenage werewolf?" I stammered, my mind paralyzed with fear. Now confusion was added to it.

"Ah. They have kept you in the dark as well," he smirked.

"What are you talking about? The Cullen's are still here. They should be here any minute! V-V-Victoria will die and so will you. There are many that will see to that," I said, trying to hide my skepticism.

"Enough talk, naïve child." He was suddenly by my side in a flash. "We go now and we must hurry. Places to go, vampires to feed," he laughed darkly at his own joke. "Victoria must not be kept waiting."

He approached me slowly, cornering me in my own living room.

"No! NO! Let me go!" I screamed before his ice cold hand clamped on my mouth.

"Shhh, my pet. I can see that you might make some noise on the way and this will not do."

With that he cuffed the side of my head and I plunged into immediate darkness.

* * *

My mind and vision were still fuzzy, but I could hear snippets of voices around me. I could smell earth and air was chilly. I was outside.

"Good work, Laurent. You will be rewarded well."

The voice was not familiar to me, but it had to be Victoria.

"Now we must hurry, the wolves know our scents by now."

I was vaguely conscious of stone hands roughly pulling at me again. They were tugging at my clothes, and the ripping sounds were slowly bringing me from the blackness. I moaned in agony as the blood throbbed in my head.

"Hurry, bring her to me. I want them to find her completely drained."

I was being tugged again. I tried to speak but was incapable. I looked around me. There were four or five others. They were all vampires.

Just then the air became still and I felt a shift in energy. A voice came from behind me.

"Drop. Her. Now." It was a deep and terrifying voice I couldn't quite recognize.

I was abruptly slumped to the ground. I tried to make out the shapes in the darkness, but it was too difficult. I felt the fatigue and pain crush down on me and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"I should have given you wolves more credit. You are fast, but not fast enough." I felt cold hands circling my throat. Once again I was a small mouse in a boa constrictor grasp. No way out.

It all happened in the span of a second. I heard horrifying ripping sounds, like flesh being torn from bone. A blur of fur in different hues passed by me faster than I could comprehend. The sound of bones crunching and jaws snapping made my stomach churn. There was more growling and snapping and I wanted put my hands over my ears because it was so loud. Suddenly, I found myself free of the vampires grasp, gasping and choking for air.

I slowly began army crawling my way through the grass in no particular direction and only the light of the moon guided me. I could make out enormous furry shapes that were flying around me and the occasional deafening screech or roar. I had never heard anything like it.

After a few minutes of this, the air was still and quiet again. I tried getting to my feet but my stupid, weak ankle gave out and I crashed to the ground again and found my face inches away from two huge paws that were bigger than my head. Slowly and steadily I looked up at the enormous creature. Its hot breath panted down at me and I tried to control a terrified scream from escaping. My head craned up and my eyes met with two glossy coal black eyes. The wolf's fur was mostly gray, but had dark matted areas that I could only assume it was blood. There was an especially large gash on the flanks of its enormous body. However, the wolf did not act like it was injured. He was standing straight and tall and gave me—I could have been imagining it—a smile? I felt slightly more at ease; after all, the giant animal had saved my life. The wolf then proceeded to bend its great head down and give me a sloppy wet lick on the side of my face, as if to let me know that I was going to be alright.

From a distance behind me, I heard the whine of another wolf. I turned my head and focused in the darkness on the two huge shapes. It was another wolf and he was bent down looking at something. It gave another whine and nudged the unmoving shape in front of it. I crept a bit closer.

Then I recognized it—or should I say him. His naked body was curled up; his large arms crossed his chest. I gasped when I saw three gaping wounds on the sides of his ribs. The man did not move at all. His long black hair covered the side of his face, but I could see the outline of his features.

_Jacob._

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! JAKE! **

**Will Jake recover? Will Bella be able to handle his new-found wolfiness? **

**And I know I said that the Cullen's would never be back, but I'm sensing that one or two might make an appearance. The story is writing itself now.**

**Faster reviews = faster, steamy updates. Yes, lemons are on the horizon. Thanks to those that take the time to do it! Love my fans! JxB forever!**


	8. Chapter SEVEN: Protection

**This chapter is kind of a lead-up into a steamy one. A lot of you will be thrilled. :)**

**Chapter Seven: Protection**

"Jake!" I reached the spot in the clearing and knelt beside him. Tears were blinding my vision. I touched his shoulder and felt a small wave a relief when it exuded its usual warmth. I turned to the wolf that had been standing protectively over him but it had disappeared. I heard the snap of some twigs and turned to face the edge of the wooded area. Two large figures appeared and I instinctively put my arms around Jakes body.

"Relax Bella; it's us, Sam and Seth."

I vaguely recognized the two men as members of the tribe. Both had dark hair and russet skin-- a lot of russet skin at the moment. The two Quileute men were nearly naked except for small scraps of cutoff shorts. They came closer and I saw that both of them were wounded in some way. Sam's body had a huge gash on his torso and what appeared to be bite marks on his legs. Seth had similar wounds and scrapes, yet both of them did not appear to be in any pain. I turned to look at Jake, still unmoving.

"Jake? Can you hear me?" I was sobbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"He will be alright Bella. We just need to take him home," Sam said, then proceeded to untie a square of fabric from Jake's leg that I hadn't noticed before. It appeared to be some shorts.

"Bella, uh –could you?" Sam made a circular motion with his fingers, signaling for me to turn. I obliged and gave Jacob his privacy as they dressed him.

"Ok, rookie, I gotcha."

I turned to see that Sam had heaved Jacobs hulking body onto his shoulders. He made the task look rather easy. Jacob gave a small moan, but I was still too dumbfounded to or react, other than to place some small trust in Sam. I barely knew the guy, but he seemed to know what Jacob needed at the moment.

"Seth, make sure you burn all of it. Not one piece should be missing from the pile," Sam said and tossed him a shiny object. A lighter.

Seth nodded dutifully and turned to me.

"You may want to follow Sam, Bella. This will be rather gruesome, not to mention smelly."

I shook my head in confusion as he turned and jogged down a small path. In the moonlight, I could see what appeared to be a mound of –bones? No, I gasped as I saw an object in the pile squirm and then another one. I looked a bit closer and saw—another abrupt intake of breath—red hair. Realization hit me hard. It was a pile of vampire _parts._ I clenched down and felt the bile rise in my throat.

"Come Bella. Seth is right, we need to go."

I gratefully tore my gaze from the awful spectacle just as Seth was lighting the pile. I shuddered and turned my attention back to Sam carrying my rag doll for a best friend. I tried to process in my mind what had happened, it was all so fast and terrible. The huge wolves, and then their sudden disappearance? I concentrated harder and then I saw the wound on Sam's side. It was the same size and location of the one I had seen on the wolf from earlier. And right before my eyes it seemed to be healing. I didn't let it sink in, I couldn't. I trudged forward trying to keep up with them.

* * *

When we arrived back at Billy's house, I noticed the cruiser parked haphazardly in the driveway.

_This is not going to be good._

Charlie came storming out of the house in a rage.

"Bella! Do you listen to a damn thing that I say? I am your father and I expect—"Charlie gawked at Sam carrying Jake. "What in the hell happened here?" he asked, eyeing all of them.

Sam spoke in a calm voice, "Please Chief Swan, let us put Jake down and I will explain everything."

Billy came up to the porch. "Is Jake alright?"

"Yes," said Sam and Billy nodded calmly, letting the boys go into the house.

Charlie stood like a crazed gorilla and for a minute I thought his face was going to turn purple.

"If someone doesn't explain what's going on here, I'm taking you ALL down to the station! Billy! Your son appears gravely wounded and you're just _sitting_ there!"

"Well there's not much I can do about that," Billy said gesturing to his chair grinning, "Besides, he will be okay Charlie. He is strong."

Charlie shook his head, appearing to be more confused than before.

Then he turned to me, "And YOU of all people that I can trust to do as I say—you really disappoint me Bella!"

"Dad, I—"

"It's not her fault Chief," Sam spoke as he reappeared from the doorway. "She was taken from your home."

Billy's eyes bugged out of his head. "Taken? My Bella was kidnapped?" He drove his hands through his hair and it was sticking up in multiple directions. "I am going to hunt down these bastards and –"

"We've taken care of them Charlie. There will be no more attacks on this land or anywhere else near here," Sam said. "Bella is safe now."

They all stood in silence for awhile, letting Charlie digest this. He looked at me and then to Billy who nodded with the slightest air of pride.

"Jacob is hurt because he was trying to protect me dad!" I started to feel the tears well up. I wanted to be by Jake's side now.

"I am grateful for your son's help, really I am, but the law needs to be upheld," Charlie said, turned to Billy.

"What happened?" he asked with a steel resolve in his voice.

Billy cleared his throat and gave a slight sideways glance at Sam. Sam nodded.

"Charlie, the Quileute tribe has a long standing tradition of protecting the people of this area, you know that. These blood—people that took Bella are evil and we have been tracking them for months. We've destroyed them and there is nothing left but ash."

Charlie gawked in astonishment and I listened carefully as my own heartbeat quickened at the memory of Victoria's hands around my throat.

"They were going to kill me dad," I said. Charlie hastily crossed the lawn and threw his arms around me. His great chest shook and I knew he was sobbing. I had never seen my dad cry, not even after the accident last year with James.

"Bella!" he sobbed. "Tell me how I can protect you!" He was begging.

I gripped him tighter. "Shhh. It's okay dad. It's over now. The danger is gone and I'm safe."

Charlie sniffed away his tears and held me at arm's length.

"Come on Bella, let's go home. We will sort this out in the morning."

"What about Jake? I need to see him!" I cried.

"Tomorrow, Bells. Right now you just need to come home."

At that moment Sue Clearwater drove up in her blue pickup and got out of the truck. She was carrying a tote.

"I got your message, Sam. I'll go in a take a look at him," Sue said as she moved past us. "Charlie, nice to see you, although I'm sorry about the circumstances." A small smile played at the corner of her lips.

Charlie stood and looked at her sheepishly. Ever since Harry died a few months ago, I noticed that Charlie would grow very silent and bashful as a schoolboy when Sue came around. I could see why. Sue was tall and slender with a gorgeous olive complexion and short raven curls. She had full lips and almond shaped hazel eyes. She was really very pretty, I thought to myself. Before she entered the door she turned and looked at me carefully. A mysterious look came across her face and she smiled at me.

"Bella, would you like to help me?" she asked.

I looked at Charlie who was still staring at her like he had just seen an angel.

"Oh, go on," he said absentmindedly.

I hurried in to follow her into Jake's room where he lay awkwardly in bed. One arm was raised above his head and the other on his stomach. I would have hugged him if not for the gashes on the side of his abdomen.

Sue knelt beside the bed and began to empty some supplies from her tote on the bedside table. None of them had labels and some looked rather sketchy. Just call her Dr. Quileute, Medicine Woman.

"Here, dab this on his wounds, it will help him heal," and she handed me a damp clean cloth. I took it nervously, expecting a wave of nausea to hit me at anytime, but it didn't. I carefully blotted at the gashes on his ribs and a few on his legs. I looked up at his face and noticed that he winced a bit. Poor Jake, he would have terrible scars from this, all as a result of protecting me. I bit my lip to keep it from quivering. I put the cloth down and smoothed the hair from his face. His face would have been peaceful accept for the lines of worry in his forehead. I wished that I could smooth them out and kiss them away.

"Now this," Sue said handing a jar of green goop. I put it up to my nose and whiff hesitantly. It smelled god-awful. Like dead fish and seaweed. I gave Sue a skeptical look.

"It will help, trust me." She was busy unwrapping bandages.

"Don't I need gloves?" I asked, still horrified by the smell of the goo.

"No—do you want me to do it?" Sue asked, with a bit of impatience.

I shook my head and began to smear the vile goop on Jacob.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Yes, perfect. You would make a good healer one day Bella." Sue smiled at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said as we bandaged Jake up.

"Are you in love with Jacob?"

I was taken aback. "I love Jacob. He is my best friend," I said automatically.

She shook her head. "No, there is more there. I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you."

I looked at his face again and suddenly he started to turn his head from side to side, restlessly. His arms and legs grew rigid and he was saying something.

"No. Don't leave me. Not again. Not again." I realized that he was stuck in some kind of nightmare and reached up to caress the side of his face.

"Jake, I'm here. I won't leave you. I'll never leave you. I'm sorry for everything," I said my voice quivering with sadness over his pain.

His body relaxed and even the lines in his face diminished. He was breathing deeply again. I was still for a moment, my hand still on his face and the other on his chest.

Sue chuckled lightly from behind me. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"Just best friends Bella?"

* * *

**REVIEW! The next chapter will be lemon fresh. I'm a little nervous about it. I hope it doesn't disappoint. More reviews = Faster updates. It motivates me, it really does!**

**Tell me how you feel about the story so far!**


	9. Chapter EIGHT: Revelation

**A super long and lemony chapter for your reading pleasure. Grab a cup of coffee and savor the love!**

Chapter 8- Revelation

Sue and I had finished bandaging Jake and I heard her talking to Charlie outside of Jake's open window for quite awhile. Then I heard the roar of her truck start up. Charlie came into Jake's bedroom after a minute. His face was glowing.

"So, how is he Bells?"

I was sitting on the chair next to Jake's bed, watching him sleep. "He will be fine. Just exhausted. Sue and I patched him up."

We were silent for a moment. "Sue is a great woman dad."

He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, she is."

"Jake is a great guy."

"Yeah, I know. I've been so stupid," I muttered gazing at my damaged friend.

"Would you like to stay here with him? Just for one night?"

I turned to face him, shocked. I knew dad liked Jacob a lot, but his attitude had totally changed from just an hour ago. Call it Sue Clearwater magic. My heart soared.

I smiled, looking down at Jake. "Yeah, I want to be the one to watch over him for once."

Charlie smiled and then he dug into his uniform pocket for something. A cell phone.

"Here take this, just in case, Bells."

"Okay."

"Goodnight. Remember to sleep on the couch," he said in typical Charlie fashion.

"Dad!"

* * *

After Charlie left, Billy peeked in to check on us.

"I set some blankets on the couch, Bella," he smiled at me and took my hand.

"Thank you for taking care of him."

I shook my head. "We take care of each other."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight."

After Billy had gone to his room, I went to the bureau and found the flannel shirt I had worn the last time. Jake was snoring peacefully, so I peeled off the dirty jeans and torn jacket and t-shirt and laid them on the chair. The warm flannel felt amazing against my bare skin. My clothes were filthy and Jake looked pretty grimy too. His shorts were stained with blood and dirt and streaks on grime were everywhere on his skin. I came to the conclusion that he needed a bed bath.

I went to the bathroom and dug around for awhile and found a basin and a washcloth under the sink cabinet. I set it to fill in the sink with warm water and found a bar of soap in his shower. I held it up to my nose and sniffed. The scent was sandalwood and pine and almost a spicy cinnamon. It smelled amazing and just like--him.

I set the basin down beside the bed and lathered the cloth with the soap. I started with his arms, with gentle circular strokes. Once it was clean I rinsed off the soap and dried the clean area with a towel. I did the same to his legs and feet and then gingerly made my way around his bandages on his chest, marveling at his beautiful glistening skin in the orange glow of his small room lamp. I changed the filthy water and tenderly washed his face and neck. There. I sat back and admired my work. I had gotten almost all of him except a small part of his back and his—ahem—manly area.

Well, my thorough nature got the best of me and I ended up rolling him slightly to get to his back. It took almost all of my effort to roll him, but I did. I started to clean when I noticed a small marking on his shoulder blade that hadn't been there before, not even a week ago. I tried cleaning it, but it didn't budge. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was a tattoo. It was simple but beautiful Quileute design with lines and triangles interlocking. I touched it and smiled. Perhaps this is what the tribal meeting was about a few nights ago?

Jake groaned lightly when I rolled him back. I grabbed a clean sheet from the pile of blankets and covered his lower torso and groin. It was tricky, but I managed to get his shorts off while keeping him covered. I blindly and quickly ran the washcloth up his thighs and toward his groin trying not to touch his most sensitive parts. It was hard not to look, but I was trying to think of other things. The Martha Stewart show, sunsets, even Edward came to mind. Nothing worked.

_Just a quick look wouldn't hurt, _the little devil on my shoulder said. I lifted the blanket just a bit and then stopped. _Bella, get a hold of yourself, you peeping Tom!_ said the angel.

I replaced the blanket regretfully and emptied the basin. I was tired now and I leaned by his bedside and gave him a kiss on his forehead, turned the light off, then settled into my chair and tried to sleep. Not an easy task when a naked Jacob lay only a foot away.

I woke up to the sound of Jake thrashing around in his bed and it almost sounded like he was _growling? _I saw that his eyes were open and he was searching the room frantically in the moonlit room.

"Bella! Bella? No. No, oh no!" He cried out.

I rushed over to him and took him by the shoulders.

"I'm here! I'm here, Jake!"

His dark eyes glimmered with fear and rage. It took him a moment to recognize me and when he did he jerked me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, thank God! I thought I lost you Bells. I was so scared." His voice was choked with emotion and he held me even closer.

"You didn't, I'm here. You saved me... again. I'm just so glad your okay. You were hurt so bad!"

We hugged for a long moment, savoring the reunion.

He was pulling me back down onto the bed with him and he groaned in pain.

"Jake, you're hurt," I said gently, trying to pry myself away. He held me tight though, so I gave up and snuggled at his uninjured side and laid my head on his chest, over his heart.

"Ah, just a little flesh wound," he said. "Although, I appear to be naked as well?"

I was glad that the room was dark so that he couldn't see me blush.

"You were dirty, so I cleaned you," I said sheepishly.

"Oh, is that all you did?" he asked and I saw him grinning faintly.

"Of course!"

"Good, because I want to be fully alert if you do decide to do something," he laughed quietly when I scoffed at his remark. I was glad to see his sense of humor still intact after all of the events tonight.

"Nice tattoo by the way."

"Oh. Yeah. You like that? It's the Black family marking. Dad has one too. We get them on our sixteenth birthday."

"I love it; it's very uh—sexy." I wanted to smack my forehead. _Sexy?_

"Sexy, huh—don't tell Billy that, he might get the wrong idea and start showing off all of his tattoo's."

"He has more?"

"Yes, and I will too as the years go by," he sighed and I felt his hand on my thigh and gently caressed me up to my waist. "Speaking of sexy, are you wearing my shirt again?"

"Yep," I almost groaned at his warm touch. I hadn't noticed it, but I was freezing most of the night, sitting in his chair.

"Cold?"

"Yeah, I'll just grab the blanket on the chair."

"Or you could just get under the covers."

I swallowed hard. "I guess."

"I can put some shorts on, Bells, if you want me to."

I shook my head.

We lifted up the covers of the blankets and I slipped my legs down beside his. This time I did groan, it felt so good. Jake laughed softly.

We lay there awkwardly, the sides of our legs touching. After a moment of blissful silence, I couldn't keep the questions back any longer.

"I have to ask you something and I want to know the truth Jake."

He sighed. "Okay, shoot."

I took a big breath and just came out with it.

"Is Sam some sort of shape shifter?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"Why would you think that?" he asked calmly.

"Out near the forest there was this wolf. He was huge and had very expressive eyes, not like an animal, but like a human." I pause, waiting for his response, but he didn't offer one so I continued.

"Then I saw a wound on his back and when the wolf disappeared, Sam suddenly reappeared, with the exact SAME mark. I'm almost sure of it."

I heard him take a deep breath.

"Those are your theories?" he asked. "Bella, can we talk about these things tomorrow?" He kissed the top of my head. "There are other things that I would like to be doing right now. Like kissing you senseless."

"Jake, no. I need to know now. I don't want us to keep secrets from each other." I felt him sigh into my hair.

"Besides, I have something to tell you," I said trying to sound confident. "Those—people that the wolves killed tonight, they aren't human."

"I know what they are Bella."

My eyes widened and I looked up at him. "You do?"

"Yeah, I never believed the legends," he said shaking his head. "Do you remember the story I told you on the beach last year? About the cold ones?"

I nodded, remembering the conversation vividly-- the one that led me to find out about the real nature of the Cullen's.

"I thought the elder's were so crazy, that they were just some stupid campfire stories. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I knew they might have some validity. The Cullen's were a part of legend. That's how far back it extended. I could hardly believe it."

"What made you believe it?"

"A picture-- a really old picture of the Cullen family, maybe 80 or so years old. But they looked the same as they do today. Talk about creepy. And then once I knew Edward was one of them, I tried to be with you, but then I was so sick—"

"I knew what Edward was, Jake. I knew and I still wanted to be with him. I even wanted to become like him."

I felt his body stiffen in shock underneath me.

"Bella! Why? Is that where this mark came from?" he said lifting my wrist, "He bit you?!"

"No Jake, calm down. He saved me from another of his kind and that's why they were here. The one with the red hair was Victoria. Edward killed her mate last year and now she wants revenge. Except now Edward isn't here to save me anymore is he?" I said quietly.

"Well, who needs the Cullen's when you have your own personal gang of wolves, huh?" Jake laughed and I joined him. "I never really liked the guy Bella, but after he left you to be hunted by those who wanted revenge? I can't forgive him Bella. Even if you could, I never will."

"Maybe he thought they would follow him instead of me. Or maybe they knew the mutant wolves would protect me."

Jake chuckled. "Mutant wolves?"

"They were huge Jake, you should have seen them!"

"I have seen them before Bella. We—uh—work very closely with them."

I let out a big sigh. There were so many questions, but I was too tired and confused to sort them out.

"Jake, I just wanted to let you know that the feelings I had for Edward were strong. I felt at the time that he was my world. I felt that I couldn't live without him, but I kept risking my life to do so. He knew that it wasn't safe to be around me anymore, so he left."

I felt a dull ache in my chest after I said that, but it subsided as quickly as it came.

"He had you under his spell, Bella. They can do that you know."

"I know, but I didn't feel like he had that power over me. Now that I look back, I can see that he did. He _really_ did."

"He _did _love you Bella. Enough to save your life by leaving, not that it makes him anything less than a coward in my book."

I tried to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. He held me closer and my tears fell onto his skin.

"Shhh, its okay. I'll keep your heart safe now."

I nodded. "I don't know what my life would be like without you. I love you."

"I've loved you since the moment we made our first mud pies together," he whispered.

I laughed and reached up to find his face. His hands were on my face too, wiping away tears with his thumbs.

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked.

"I really wish you would."

The kiss started off slow and warm, and then our mouths and tongues were everywhere. He kissed my jaw, my cheeks and my eyes. My hands roamed and I wanted to touch him everywhere, but I was gentle, knowing he was probably aching from his injuries. Jake seemed to disregard this. He brought my leg up so that it wrapped around his waist and we lay on our sides, facing each other. I felt his thick arousal press into my leg and I let my hand drift downward, past the muscular bumps of his abdomen and the soft trail of hair.

"Can I touch you?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yes."

His chest was rising and falling rapidly.

I slowly moved my hand and found his hard shaft. I circled my hand around it and felt the throb of his heartbeat on the underside. The feel of it surprised me. The skin was so soft, almost velvety in texture, yet the blood filled it to extreme stiffness. I stroked my hand up and down, feeling the great length of him. I remember Jessica Stanley telling me about her adventures with Newton in explicit detail. I once wished that I could try those things with Edward, but I couldn't imagine it now. Jake's warm flesh engorged even more under my touch. He shuddered and I lifted my face to his. He was biting his lower lip and his eyes were half closed. He let out a small moan.

"Bella!" His voice was strained.

"I'm sorry; I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Like hell you don't," he said lightly.

"No really, I've never done this with anyone."

"Hard to believe, no pun intended," he laughed.

I continued with my hand and he threw back his head and he let out another sound from his chest. He reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Not yet," he gasped breathlessly.

With a smooth motion he brought me on top of him so that I straddling his chest. He gently pushed my shoulders up so that I was sitting on top of him. I pushed my hair out of my face and looked down at him expectantly.

"You are so beautiful Bella," his eyes looked up at me and shined like black obsidian jewels.

"Can I touch you?" he asked, his voice was coarse with desire.

I nodded and brought my hands up to unbutton the flannel.

"No way, Bella," he said taking my hands away. "Let me."

He unbuttoned my shirt painfully slow, like he was unwrapping a gift. After the last button, he put his hands on the inside of the shirt and let them glide up the sides of my torso, over the sides of my breasts and to my shoulders. He pushed the shirt away and it fell with a soft sound around me. The moonlight made my skin look alabaster and his hand was dark on my skin. I resisted the urge to cover myself.

"So beautiful. So heartbreakingly beautiful," he whispered. His fingers traced the sides and undersides of my breasts with a touch so light it almost tickled. He let his fingers trail over their fullness and I felt the peaks stiffen. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, keeping my hands at my sides, letting him touch me, wanting him to touch more of me.

"Please—"I gasped.

"Please what, love?"

"I want you to touch me. All of me."

"I've just met my two new best friends and I'm not done with them yet. Don't rush me."

He groaned loudly and the next thing I knew, I was on my back and his mouth was on mine. He used one arm to prop himself and the other explored my body. His hand cupped my breast gather my soft sensitive flesh into a peak. He bent his head down and kissed my nipple, then teased it into further hardness with his soft hot tongue. I felt a zing of pleasure travel down to my groin. The sounds coming from my own mouth were foreign to me, but completely involuntary.

"Ahhhh, Jake…God! Please…"

"Bells, I love you so much. So perfect, baby, so perfect," he spoke tenderly between every kiss, suck and lick. I thought I might explode. I realized that Jake wasn't trying to tease me, but the sensation in between my legs was becoming unbearable. I whimpered uncontrollably.

"Am I torturing you baby?"

"Only in the best sort of way."

He smirked up at me and said, "Now you know how my balls feel right about now," he chuckled.

"What can I do?" I said laughing with him.

"I can suffer a little longer." He slid his hand toward the waistband of my panties and whispered in my ear, "You sure?"

"So sure."

His fingers slipped past the lace band and I buried my face in his neck my fingers clutching at his back. He gently parted me with a single finger and stroked the sensitive folds and circled lightly over my clit. I almost bit down on his neck at the sensation. His hand left me for a second and I felt a brief tug. He threw the torn panties on the floor.

"Sorry, they were in my way," he said unapologetically.

I looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure _you_ haven't done this before, Mr. Pantyripper?"

He kissed my neck, "Of course, I've been holding out for a special someone."

"Quil?" I joked.

"We've been practicing daily," he replied, deadpan. "Now where were we?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Please don't tell me you've forgotten."

His hand moved between my legs again. "Oh yeah, this is where I left off."

He moved slowly at first and I felt the pressure build up. His thumb played with my clit and he slid his middle finger inside of me and the gentle strokes became deeper. I clung to him, letting little sounds escape into the curve of his neck. He pulled my face toward his and kissed me deeply then he drew back, looking at me intently.

"Cum for me sweet angel. I want to see your face."

And I did, the waves of pleasure crashing over me like the waves of tsunami. I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from crying out. In the distance I heard the wolves howl.

* * *

**So? Good? My first attempt at a lemon. I'm kinda proud of it! Review and let me know what you think!**

**Also, let me know why you think JxB are better than ExB. I can think of a million reasons. Also, I'll try and download a pic of Jake's sexy tat…check it out soon on my profile…if your into that kind of thing.**


	10. Chapter NINE: Consequences

**Enjoy this chapter from a few different points of view. :)**

**Chapter Nine-Consequences**

**Billy**

The sounds were muffled, but I distinctly heard my son groan in his sleep. I sat up in my bed now, fully awake. I maneuvered to the side and brought my chair closer with a painfully long reach. Jake usually helped me in the morning, so it took awhile to get adjusted and heave my body weight into my chair without his help. I didn't bother with my robe in the dark.

I maneuvered the chair out of my room and into the hall. I don't know why, but I hesitated before I got to his door. I couldn't hear anything, so I slowly turned the knob and opened it, wincing as it creaked.

The room was dark except for a shaft of moonlight coming through his window. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could see that Bella wasn't in the chair beside his bed anymore. She was _in_ his bed and it appeared she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. Her bare back was facing me and a sheet was covering her bottom half. Jake's arm was draped over her waist in a way that seemed so tender to me that I felt my breath catch in my throat. The side of her face rested over his heart and her arms wrapped around his torso. They breathed deeply, sleeping. I slowly and quietly closed the door. My face set into a grimace as I wheeled slowly to the front porch.

I had no idea their relationship had progressed to this level. _Surely, they were One Flesh now_, I thought to myself. Jake was just so young and he did not know the power of it yet…I would have to talk to him in the morning. I looked down, my hands were shaking. I had tried to prepare him, but this had all happened so fast.

**Jacob**

It had been the best night of my life. Her kiss, her touch, the _feel _of her. It had been the subject of many daydreams for me, but nothing compared to the reality of having her here and touching her right now. I looked down slowly at my sleeping beauty, trying not to wake her. Her eyelashes were thick, dark crescents resting on her cheek. She had a sheen of sweat on her brow, no doubt from being in my arms all night.

She moaned in her sleep and adjusted her body slightly so that her arm rested above her head and her body turned away from mine, exposing her breasts to the air. I took a shuddering breath in and felt the blood rush to my groin. It the blue clear light of the dawn, I could see the details of her skin. The dark, pink tipped breasts, the small mole beside her navel, the dark silky curls between her legs. I drank it all in, luxuriating in the knowledge that she had given so much of herself to me. Her body, her thoughts and now her love. I could die this day a happy man, knowing that she said she loved me and shown her soul to me. And yet, I was still hiding so much from her. It felt wrong.

I sighed and bent down to kiss her cheek, wanting her close again.

"Mmmmhmm, Jake." Her eyes fluttered open. "So hot."

"Sorry," I whispered, drawing back.

"No, it's okay. I like it. My own personal bed warmer…why are you so warm anyway?" she asked smiling and snuggling closer again.

"Um, don't know…we Quileute boys tend to be hotter than most guys ya know?" I laughed. I cursed myself inside of my head, more lies to her. More dodging the truth.

"So you are feeling better?" She let her hands roam across my chest. It felt amazing.

"Yeah, I feel so much better. I think it was the best and worst night of my life," I said beginning to kiss her neck.

"Jake," she said, her eyes closing, "I should get dressed, your dad will be up any minute."

"I know." But I didn't stop. Not when I had her close. I kissed her collarbone and the upper swell of her breasts. God, she was so beautiful, petite and perfect.

"Jake…" she breathed heavily and I could hear her pulse gallop with desire. Then a noise came for the hallway. Billy.

We both bolted out of my bed then, and dressed hastily, smirking at each other.

* * *

I said my goodbyes to Bella when Charlie came to pick her up. We stood hand in hand like we had the time before, with Charlie waiting in the cruiser for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"And the next day and the next…" she said looking up at me with those chocolate brown doe eyes. So damn irresistible.

_Fuck it._

I knew Charlie was looking, but I could care less. I drew her into my arms and kissed her firmly on the mouth. She let her hands come up to my neck, bringing me closer, deeper. We kissed tenderly, letting our lips linger, wanting more. Charlie's horn sounded behind us and we broke apart, laughing.

"Bye Bells."

I waited until they were out of sight, already feeling the pinch in my heart. Damn, I wonder if it would always be this hard to let her go.

_It was only going to be a day, for chrissakes, _I muttered to myself.

Billy was waiting for me on the porch.

"Son." He nodded his head as I passed.

"Dad."

"Son, we need to talk," he said as I was just about to go into the kitchen.

I went in and grabbed the orange juice carton from the fridge. I had wanted to go work on the Rabbit, and try and not think so much about Bella. I did not want to have a heart to heart with my father. I went back to the doorway.

"'Bout what?"

He patted the chair next to him on the porch. I rolled my eyes and obliged him.

"Dad, I have things I—"

"You are in love with her, aren't you?"

I shook my head wanting nothing more than to head for the garage.

"Yeah, dad. You know I've loved her for awhile now," I said looking down the driveway.

"Does it hurt, you know, like physically hurt when she leaves?" he asked cautiously.

"What?"

There was no way he could know about the pain that came with our separation.

"Like in your heart, you feel, you know, pain. It hasn't always been like that with her has it?"

We were silent for a minute.

"Dad, yes, I feel it in my heart," I said looking at my hands holding the empty carton, "but I don't understand why. It's been happening for about two weeks now, ever since the transformation. How do you know?"

He sighed deeply and took out his tobacco pouch. He offered me some. I stuffed a large portion in my cheek.

"Son, remember when the elders talked about imprinting?"

"Sort of."

There had been so much information given to me and so many traditions in the last few weeks, my brain could hardly handle any more.

"Well, it doesn't happen that often. It has happened to one of our tribe recently as you know."

"Sam."

"Yes, Sam imprinted on Emily," he said and then looked me in the eye, "just like you've imprinted on Bella."

I almost swallowed the chew. _I've imprinted on Bella?_ No. This couldn't be happening. My mind went back to the night the elders talked about the imprinting process, trying to remember bits and pieces. There were only a few words in my head that I had used to describe it…fucked up.

I thought back to that day on the cliff and remembered the pull. I didn't know she had gone up there, only that a force had driven me there, telling me where she was. And then, when I saw her teetering on the edge, my world tilted. I had remembered feeling as though if she jumped, she would drag me down with, because I had felt that invisible steel cord of attachment to her heart-- to be by her and with her at any and all costs, even if it had cost me my own life to save her. I supposed at the time it felt like desperation, but had it happened then? So soon after the transformation had started? I couldn't fathom it.

"And you know this…how, dad?"

"I heard noises last night, so I um, got up to check on you."

I balled my fists up and looked away, embarrassed. _Unfuckingbelievable._

"Dad, it wasn't what it looked like. She was just cold and I um," I took in a deep breath, "we just messed around."

"So you didn't…"

"No! Dad, no!" This was by far the most awkward conversation I had ever had with my father.

"Then the imprinting is not complete then, she still has a choice."

"What are you saying? Please explain this to me!" Even though I didn't want to hear it, I needed to. I wracked my brain trying to remember the words of the elder.

Just then, Sam came up from the clearing walking slowly towards us.

"Oh, god," I said into my hand and let it slide down my face. I didn't want to talk to him either, besides the fact that he already _knew_ what was going on in my head and what happened last night. _FUCK you Sam!_ I felt like everything was crashing down on me.

"I'm not going to sit around and let the elders and EVERYONE else--" I glared at Sam, "-- know about Bella and me! This is so beyond fucked up!"

"Jake, I just wanted to—"

I cut Sam off with a single thought, _get the fuck out of my head! _I got up from my seat and took off toward the forest. I felt the shift in my body and gave in to it. Phasing was becoming easier and more fluid process.

I ran to the outskirts of our territory and beyond, a place where they couldn't hear me. I covered more ground in a few seconds, than a cheetah could in an hour. Panting with the effort of the run, I let my furry body collapse onto the cool earth of the forest. I let myself rehash the night with the elders, trying to remember what they had said about imprinting.

_The old man lit his pipe and gathered us around the fire. Sam, Seth and I sat in the center of a large circle of elders and the rest of the tribe's people that had been invited to the ceremony. My back still stung with the ink of the fresh tattoo. The meeting was almost finished, but the elders wanted to explain one last tradition. The old Wise One spoke and everyone was quiet._

"_Many say that the Imprinted One's are a tradition that died many years ago with the last generation of wolves, but as we've seen with our own eyes, it lives." He was looking at Sam._

"_Sam has discovered the One to be with him for the rest of his days and she has accepted the imprint by becoming One Flesh. He will forever have her heart and she will forever have his. The way of the imprint has no way of being broken now and they will live the rest of their days as One."_

_The elder called Emily forward and bestowed a crown of wildflowers on her head. Then he joined her hands with Sam's. They looked at one another like they had never seen each other before, but had fallen in love at first sight. They gathered each other in a passionate embrace and kissed. I felt almost like an intruder looking at them, so I turned away. The ceremony ended and the people dispersed, leaving only the wolves and Emily. She wished us a safe journey and we phased, taking off in the cool night._

I let the cool wind rustle through my fur and I let the words ring in my ears, _the way of the imprint has no way of being broken now. _

So that was it, she would have no choice then, if we were to…I let a frustrated growl escape my throat. Nothing could be easy for Bella and I, could it? I paced through the trees, thinking of what I could possibly tell her, of _how_ I would tell her.

Then I caught a whiff of something I hadn't smelled in awhile. Cool, sickly sweet…undead.

"Hello, Jacob," his smooth voice cut through the mist filled air.

* * *

**?????????? **

**Review and show your love (or non-love, I can take it!) What do you think will happen next?**


	11. Chapter TEN: Heartache

**Sorry for the cliffy! You know I love them, but see? I updated quickly. Enjoy the angsty goodness…don't say I didn't warn you first!**

**By the way this chapter has underage drinking in it (because Jessica Stanley is a dumbass). Don't read it if that offends your sensibilities. **** Cheers!**

Chapter 10- Heartache

**Jake**

My stance immediately became one of attack. The fur bristled and a growl came from the depths of my belly. I spoke in a way that I knew he could hear me.

_What the hell are you doing here, bloodsucker?_

He emerged from the dark trees and stood before me. He did not look the same. Even paler and somehow gaunt looking. His eyes were the blackest I'd seen them. I crouched down instinctively, ready for any move he made.

"I didn't come here to fight you Jacob," he said calmly.

I didn't move a muscle. Instead, I moved slowly toward the vampire.

_I don't care what you want. You need to leave NOW before I tear your fucking head off._

He sighed. "Jacob, I've kept my promise to Bella. I've not made any contact with her. She doesn't know I'm here. She won't know I'm here." He paused as I crept closer to him. "I came because I wanted to thank you."

That made me stop my approach. He kept talking, undaunted by my presence.

"No doubt I love Bella with my entire soul. I do," he said looking down, clearly pained.

I growled again.

"But I knew all along that you were the one for her. The one that could save her from my mistakes and could love her in ways that I can't," he said slowly looking away. "Alice hasn't been able to see her in visions for awhile, which means she must be spending every waking moment with you." A sad smile appeared on his face. "In a way, I owe you so much, for giving her what she truly deserves."

_What, a chance at real love?_

"She DID love me, you mongrel. She chose me first remember?" he said bitterly.

_Watch yourself, leech._

"Or what, you'll kill me?" He stepped forward, his palms up. "Do your worst."

Blind rage tore through me as I pounced. Rage for the bastard that tore my girl's heart to shreds and then had the audacity to show up here again.

My paws landed on his shoulders and pushed him back easily into the ground with a _thud. _To my surprise he started laughing.

_Stand up and fight, you worthless vamp._

"For what? You've won, Jacob. Fair and square." My mind went blank with shame at that and I thought of the imprint and how it seemed the opposite of fair.

A look of understanding came over his face and I hunched down with all of my weight, pinning him further into the ground.

"That explains why the thirst for her is gone. You've imprinted on her," he said, and sudden anger flashed in his eyes. He grabbed my front legs and pushed them away. I flew backward twenty yards, not expecting him to fight back. I landed easily on all fours.

_Good, fight back. Let me show you why we are mortal enemies. Let me show you why we are still here and you aren't._

Edward stood with his fists clenched. I launched myself again, with teeth bared, aiming for his throat.

"Stop!" a voice called out.

Emily walked out in front of Edward, bringing my attack to a halt. I skidded to a stop, inches away from her scarred face--a reminder of how out of control we can become. My heart felt another burst of shame. I backed away slowly, my head bowed. I hoped she would accept my own wolfy way of apologizing for coming so close to hurting her. But my I still felt a battle with rage inside of me for the undead man she protected behind her. I couldn't hold down the hostile growls coming from my chest.

"Stop it! Both of you please!" She looked frantically from Edward and me. I let the growling let up a bit, trying to reign in the instincts that threatened to take over at any moment.

"Jacob, you can't do this. We have a treaty to uphold and personally? I don't want a hundred vampires breathing down our necks, because you two want to kill each other. Besides, Bella would be devastated either way. I know it's hard in your current state, but think of the consequences. Think of Bella."

I looked away from her, trying to control the waves of anger that were still crashing over me. I knew she was right so I backed off a bit more, still eyeing him hatefully.

Emily turned to Edward. "It's true Edward, Jacob has imprinted on her, but she still has a choice. Just like I did. She will choose based on her own heart's motivations."

Edward nodded solemnly. "I know. I'm sorry Emily. It was wrong to come here like this, but I had to say my piece. It will be the last time, I promise you." His face and body relaxed, his arms hung at his sides.

The threat was gone and I let myself phase back into human form and quickly slipped behind a large red wood to dress. When I emerged, I looked at Emily and she gave a nod and turned to leave. Edward had started to retreat, but I caught up with him. I had never seen a man so downtrodden. So lost. I decided to tell him what was on my mind.

"I'll never leave her, you know."

"I know, Jacob." He kept walking, his face was bitter.

"She doesn't know about me yet."

"But she will and she will still love you."

"I'm not so sure. I've had to keep so much from her." He turned to me then, his dull black eyes filled with loss and a thirst he hadn't quenched in ages.

He would never find a love like Bella again and had lost his will to go on. I felt my heart ache for him which was strange considering a part of me still wanted to tear his throat out.

"It has been hard on you, I know. But Bella wouldn't want you to give up. She would only want the best for you," I said carefully.

"Just like I want the best for her. As much as it kills me Jacob, you are the one that makes her happy, safe and loved. A man should be able to provide all of those things and I could not. She deserves all of that and a long happy life with children and …" He stopped as his voice broke. "A part is me relieved. I know this is for the best."

"A part of her will always love you and it kills me," I said bitterly.

He smiled sadly again.

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused. Surely you can see why I love her. She has been my life's greatest joy and also its greatest sorrow." He looked at the far off horizon. "Better to love and lost, right?"

We were at the edge of the road where his car was parked.

"Thank you for coming here, Edward. All you wanted was some peace between us and I almost tore your limbs off."

"Almost," he said smirking.

"Take care of my heart, Jacob."

_You mean Bella._

He nodded.

"Take care of yourself too, dog." He extended his hand and I took in slowly.

"You too, bloodsucker."

* * *

**Bella**

Well this was unexpected. I sat getting my hair fried in a beauty salon dryer while a kind older woman tended to my nails. She was painting them a Barbie shade of pink. I made a face at that. Jessica had called the night before, begging for a day of beauty treatments before school started.

_Come on Bella, it will be fun!_

_No. A thousand times no._

_Angela will be there, she coaxed._

_That's great, but-- _

_Don't you want to start off senior year with a bang?_

_Nope, I prefer a bang-free start to my school year._

_Charlie's voice came in from the receiver down stairs._

_You should go Bells, he said._

_DAD!_

_No, it's final; you've been spending too much time with Native American men lately. Go._

_FINE!_

_Native American men, Bella? What?_

_I'll just see you tomorrow at the salon, okay?_

_Okay, I'll pick you up at nine, she squealed._

_Fine._

_***_

So here I was. I could think of no greater form of torture. Angela didn't seem to be having the greatest time either.

"Ow!" she said softly. A woman with a shock of red curls was detangling her long wet hair with quick, determined strokes.

I looked at her sympathetically. I had no idea what was happening to my own hair. It had foils and a strong smelling goo in it that stung my eyes. Just as I thought I was going to pass out from the fumes, another thin woman with platinum blonde hair reached over and flicked off the dryer. She ushered me to the sinks where I was shampooed and rinsed. For a moment I was relaxed as her fingers massaged my scalp. _Not so bad, _I thought. But then there was the detangling and the straightening and the spraying. Ugh, it would be awhile before I would subject myself to this again.

"There," the blonde woman said turning my chair towards the mirror. She was finally finished. I held my breath and slowly opened my eyes that I had kept shut for the last ten minutes.

I barely recognized my hair. It was still the same color but was shiny, straight and a few inches shorter. It looked fabulous.

"My god! You're a genius!" I turned to Anita, the blond woman that had done it. "Thanks!"

"Oh, you're welcome cupcake! Anytime." I turned to face Jessica and Angela for their assessment.

"Oh, Bella! You're gorgeous! Watch out men of Forks!" Jessica squealed.

"It's really pretty, Bella," Angela said, happily swishing her bob side to side.

"I love yours, too Angela!"

Maybe it was a good idea to come after all, and bond with the girls. Although, I had been surprised that Jessica had invited me, part of me really had missed them over the summer. God, where had my summer gone? Wasn't I supposed to be living it up like the rest of the seniors? Nope, I had sulked and brooded the whole summer, at least until Jacob and the attempted cliff dive. I was such an idiot for treating him so badly that day. I still remembered his face after the sting of my rejection. I'm glad he had forgiven me and now we were so close…almost inseparable.

Jacob, I missed him. It had only been two days, but I counted down the hours till I saw him again, like a pathetic love-sick loser. It seemed strange at first, pining away for him in place of Edward. And the truth was that the hole that Edward had created was becoming less and less. A dull ache had replaced the searing pain of loss I had felt only one month ago. I had only one person to thank for that, and I was in love with him. Jacob was quickly becoming everything to me and it scared the shit out of me. I didn't want to love someone as desperately as I had loved Edward, but not only was it happening again, but it felt stronger. My bond with Jacob was undeniable and it showed.

"So who's the guy?" Angela whispered to me as Jessica was finishing her hair cut.

"What?"

"Come on, Bella, you've been staring at the linoleum like you are in love with it. Jessica said something about hanging out with the Quileute boys this summer?"

I blushed knowing that I was making it obvious. Yet, I didn't care if everyone knew about Jake and I. Sure, he was a little young, not that he looked it, but I almost wanted to shout it out off the roof tops that _Jacob Black is my boyfriend! _Oops, did I say that out loud?

"Jacob Black is your boyfriend?" Jessica hissed from the other chair.

"Yeah, we've been together a couple of weeks," I said.

"Good! No more brooding, moody boyfriends," Jessica said smiling.

"God, that boy has been in love with you forever! It's about time Bella," Angela said.

"I know, I know. I feel that way too. It _is _about time."

We paid our hairdressers and I tipped Anita generously. We all got out to Angela's car.

"Hey, let's rent a couple of movie's, buy a fifth of liquor and have a good ol' fashioned sleepover at my house," Jessica shouted as she slid into the front seat.

Angela laughed. "I don't know, school starts in just two days Jess. What do you think Bella?" She looked at me in the rearview mirror.

Jacob had another tribe meeting tonight and Charlie had a date with Sue, as he had finally gotten the guts to ask her out last week after I prodded him repeatedly. I didn't really want to spend the night alone.

"Yes to the movies and sleepover, no to the liquor," I said reluctantly.

"Yay! You can both borrow clothes and stuff and my mom has loads of extra toothbrushes," Jessica said bouncing in her seat like the Energizer Bunny on crack.

"Okay, sleepover it is!" Angela said.

_When had I become such a girlie-girl?_

***

"Wow, nice house!" I said as we walked in the door.

"Thanks! Not bad for a dental assistant, huh?" Jessica laughed.

We set our stuff on the counter: two chick flicks, popcorn, a large assortment of candy and a bottle of Jack Daniels. I wasn't going to touch the JD and I hoped Angela wouldn't either, but Jessica insisted on the liquor. Turns out she had given the freckled dude behind the liquor counter a blow job at a party a few weeks ago, so she got it sans the ID check. _Oh, Jessica._ It was going to be an interesting night.

We settled in for the night in borrowed nightshirts and began watching a terrible movie starring Julia Roberts. Half-way through it my eyes were beginning to drift closed.

"Oh, no you don't," Jessica said, bashing a pillow over my head. "We need to liven up this party! How about a game?!"

"What like Truth or Dare or should I get out some paper and make a MASH game?" I said oozing sarcasm. Angela giggled.

"Perfect! Let's play Truth or Dare!" she said with glee.

"Jess, I was kidding. What are we twelve?" I said glaring at her.

"Come on! It'll be fun. Here, I'll start. Angela, truth or dare?" Jessica said, ignoring the annoyed looks that we were giving her.

"What? Why do I have to go first?" Angela whined.

"Fine. I'll go first," she said.

"Truth or Dare?" I shouted, not believing that I was actually going to play along with her.

"Yay!" she said, overjoyed that I was participating, "Dare!"

I wracked my brain.

"I dare you to call Mike right now and tell him he is the sexiest man alive." Her eyes grew wide as saucers. "Then ask him out," I added quickly shoving a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

"Are you kidding me? I _can't _do that! We broke up months ago and I think he's seeing somebody!"

"Do it or we will mock you for the rest of the year," I threatened.

"Fine. Jessica Stanley loses to no one." She flipped open her cell phone and called his number, glaring at us the entire time.

"Mike its Jess. I know it's late, but I wanted to call and see what you are doing Friday. Oh. Ok. Also, youarethesexiestmanalive," she said quickly.

Angela and I both cheered loudly.

"Shhh! God, you guys suck! No, not you Mike. Yes, it's Angela and Bella. No she does not want to talk to you! See you Friday buttwipe."

"Aw, isn't that special? See Jess? I knew he would say yes," I said laughing as she hung up the phone. Then she bashed me with a pillow again.

"My turn biotch! Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare! Bring it!" I shouted with confidence. Angela gave me an _are-you-crazy _look.

Jessica went into the kitchen and we heard bottles clanking around. _Uh Oh._

She returned with the Jack, a bottle of coke and three shot glass. _Shit, what did I get myself into?_

"I dare you…" she said, pouring the golden liquid into the shot glasses, "to drink these in less than 20 seconds. I gave you a chaser because I'm nice."

"No, you are evil."

"I know. Now stop dawdling, you time starts NOW!" she shouted, glancing at the clock on the wall.

I took a deep breath.

_It's only three shots, come on wimp, said the devil. _

_What would your father, the POLICE CHEIF think? Hmmm? Said the angel._

_Fuck it. _

The first shot went down hard and I choked and sputtered. The second and third were smoother. I will never understand the appeal of liquor. So vile.

"Bella, you did those in five seconds, with no chaser! You're badass!" Jessica said.

"No big deal," I said, ignoring the burning in my throat.

The game went on and we all got pretty buzzed, even Angela looked a bit loopy.

"Okay final one," Jessica slurred. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" I said and hiccupped.

"Who are or were you more in love with, Eddie or Jakie? For the win!" she giggled. Angela looked at me, eyes brimming with curiosity.

I hesitated, not ready to share such intimate feelings with anyone, including the school gossip, Jessica Stanley. Unfortunately, the word vomit came forth.

"I don't know. I loved Edward for different reasons. He was gentle, mysterious and so protective. Sometimes too protective."

I frowned a little and shook my head as I played with the fraying satin edge of a pillow. I dismissed the memories and the thought of Jake brought an involuntary smile to my face.

"But Jake, he's so different. Edward's polar opposite really. He's young, but mature in many ways. He's strong and beautiful and so adventurous. I feel like he's brought me out of my shell. He cultivates all of the good in me and I feel so, I don't know –_alive_—when I'm with him, like I can do anything. I don't know if I deserve him, really. Plus, the way he kisses me…oh, GOD!" I said rolling my eyes back and laughing. I couldn't believe I was telling them all of this.

"Jesus, he sounds amazing!" Angela said, dumbfounded.

"Wow, they don't grow 'em like that anymore! When do we get to meet him?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not sharing. I miss him!" I said pathetically, hugging my pillow. Really my heart was aching!

"Oh, Bella's got it bad!"

I laid back on the stack of pillows.

"I do, don't I…"

I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**This chapter was just kind-of fun, we will get back to the nitty-gritty next chapter. Did you guys like my Edward send off? I feel kind of bad for the guy now. **

**I smell a spin off story! Anyway REVIEW…please?**


	12. Chapter ELEVEN: Despair

** A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews, now that I know I can (yeah, I'm slow like that). I like to reply to them, so keep em' comin!**

**This chapter may be a bit heart wrenching, so get your Kleenex ready. **

* * *

Chapter 11-Despair

**Bella**

"You were doing _what?" _Jacob's voice was full of shock on the other line.

I laughed. "It was just a few drinks, Jake. We stayed put and nothing happened, besides me proclaiming my drunken love for you."

"Isabella Swan, what got in to you?" He was chuckling.

_About a pint of Jack Daniels! _I laughed to myself_._

"I don't know," I sighed heavily, "but, I do, you know…" I said longingly.

"What?"

"Love you."

"Oh. I love you, too." His voice seemed distant.

"I miss you like hell too. When can I see you? I am a free woman for only one more day."

"Can you meet me later tonight at La Push beach? I wanted to discuss some things with you."

I closed the door of my room and lay down on my bed, belly first clutching the phone.

"I was thinking a little less talking and a little more ripping your clothes off."

"Bella!"

I knew it was bold and ballsy of me, but I liked this new Bella. This say-whats-really-on-my-mind Bella. Then the little logical part of my brain that wasn't raging with hormones knew that we still had a lot to discuss.

"Sorry, I know we need to talk," I said, my voice serious. "When do you want me?"

"I'll always want you," he laughed, but it wasn't his usual belly laugh. "How about six or so?"

"See you there."

We said goodbye and hung up. There was definitely something unsettling about our conversation. Jacob didn't seem like his usual jovial self. Was it the tone of his voice or just his overall lack of enthusiasm for the conversation? Something told me it was the impending "discussion" with him that I was about to have. Did I have to be prepared for something? But what? Whatever it was, it caused nervous butterflies to dance in my stomach. Mostly I just wanted his arms around me.

***

**Jacob**

"You've decided to tell her?" Billy asked as I was about to leave.

"Yes. I have to Dad. Sam told me that I could. The elders have given me permission."

He sat looking out the window of the front room, smoking a pipe. He chewed on the end thoughtfully and nodded. His face gave way to no emotion and I didn't want to discuss whether or not it was the right decision. _Some things you just have to do on your own, even if it fucks up everything,_ I thought bitterly.

I had rehearsed the conversation that was about to happen in my head a dozen times, but nothing relieved the acid churning in my stomach. As much as I wanted Bella to know about my transformation, a big part of me knew her reaction was totally variable. My hopes were hinging on the fact that she had accepted Edward so readily and loved him despite his "affliction". In so many ways, her previous relationship had become more of a help than a hindrance. I found myself being glad in a way that she had been with him. At least it may have given her some minor preparation for things to come.

I grabbed my helmet and shoved it over my head. I couldn't think about it anymore and I also couldn't put it off. I set forth toward the beach, letting the misty air soothe the hot flesh that burned with anxiety.

**Bella**

The weather was turning when I made my way to the beach. The clouds darkened overhead, sending ominous thick grey shadows to cover the surface.

I spotted him a few hundred yards down from me, dismounting off of his bike. I quickly got out of my truck and ran to him. He looked up and smiled and started running toward me too, and in no time I was being scooped up and twirled around in the sand. I giggled like a school girl as he used one free hand to wrap my legs around his torso and the other cupped my bottom. I captured his face in my hands and kissed him, slow and deep, pouring out my pent up frustration of having not seen him in two days.

His arms circled round my waist as I clung to him like a koala bear to a tree. It was awhile before I let him come up for air.

"Missed me?" he said, eyes amused, panting into my mouth.

"Not really," I teased, planting kisses on his neck and shoulders.

"If this is 'not really', I can't wait to see 'a little bit'," he laughed, but his smile was small. He put his hand through my hair, appraising it.

"I like your new look. Very sophisticated. Sexy."

I beamed, and imagined what it would look like to him, fanned across his pillow.

"Thanks, babe," I said kissing him again. He felt so good.

"I baked you cookies," I said pulling back to look at his face.

"Cookies? For me?"

"Of course. Dating Bella Swan comes with its perks you know."

"So are we, you know, dating?" He asked, face suddenly serious.

"I hope so! You've seen me naked!"

"True," his smile was faint and his eyes were distant.

"What's wrong, Jacob?"

He set me down gently and put my hand in his warm one. My skin welcomed the heat. We began to walk across the sand, slowly. I could tell he was having trouble meeting my eyes and it started to worry me.

"Bella, you know how I feel about you, how I've always felt. Now I think you are ready to know more about me. More about all of the changes that have been happening that past few weeks." He paused for a moment.

"Jake, I know you've been going through a lot. I can understand why you kept some things from me and its okay! Obviously, your growth spurt, being sick and then the whole vampire—"

"Bella, I'm a werewolf," he cut me off, turning on me suddenly.

"Excuse me?" I said after what felt like an eternal silence passed. I felt a strong urge to laugh, but his face was serious.

"I'm a shape shifter, like what you saw that night we fought the bloodsu--vampires. You were right, that wolf that licked your face, that was Sam. There are three of us wolves…they're us in a different phase. Sam, Seth and I. And Quil and Embry we think are next and—Bella, don't look at me like that, you knew something was up."

I gaped at him, my head shaking. I found myself slumping to the ground, my legs giving out. "Yes, it was just the other night when I thought rapid growth spurt, feeling sick, new tattoo…of course! He must be a werewolf!" I said, but the joke made neither of us laugh.

He backed up a bit. "I know I'm sorry to tell you like this, but I didn't know how to do it other than to just come out with it. I'm sorry I couldn't do it sooner."

I stared at the ground, and then slowly raised my eyes up to meet his. Suddenly, Laurent's words came back to me when he mentioned the teenage werewolf. He meant Jake. Oh God. My boyfriend can change into an animal. Not just any animal, a giant hairy wolf. Suddenly, I was overcome in hysterical, insane laughter. I couldn't help it.

After a solid minute of this, Jake sat down beside me in the sand and laughed too. I finally spoke.

"Seriously, is there a billboard out there that says, 'Please call Bella Swan if you're a hot guy and have a paranormal affliction,'? Is it something in my blood? What is it Jake?" I shook my head in disbelief, staring out at the setting sun.

He put his head between his knees. Oh, God, here he was pouring his heart out to me and I had upset him.

"Jake, no, don't be upset. I'm sorry. You know what? I don't care about any of this. You are still you. You couldn't help your destiny. And most importantly, I still love you."

He looked up at me with reddened eyes, and gave me a weak smile. I felt my heart break for him. He hadn't asked for this. I took him into my arms cradling his head.

"I love you, too," he whispered. We watched the waves fall in and out on the surf. He spoke again.

"I do know why it happened though, Bella. It goes back many years, even before the Cullen's. They Quileute people descended from wolves… as the only natural known enemies of the Cold Ones. Transformations only happen when in the presence of a threat. When the attacks began happening last year, Sam phased, then Seth and then me. It's nature's way of building an army to protect people from harmful vampires. In a way I'm glad it happened when it did. It would have been hard to fight those five vamps if there had only been two of us. Other than that, nothing has really changed, certainly not the way I feel about you…only the intensity of those feelings." He still looked pent up.

"Intensity?" I asked, needing clarification. "There's more that you aren't telling me isn't there?"

He nodded and I took his hand, silently telling him I was okay, that he could tell me anything. He looked relieved at the gesture.

"That day you went to jump without me… I don't know how to explain it…I was at home in my garage and it was like I could hear you. You were in my head. I knew something was wrong. At first I shook it off but soon it overwhelmed every thought. It was so compelling, so I listened," he said turning to me. His eyes were searching mine.

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too, but when I saw you up there on the cliff, something happened to me. It's hard to explain because I've only just learned about it myself." He looked away again, an embarrassed look on his face. His hands played with a twig in the sand. "They call it imprinting. It's rare, but it happened to Sam and Emily and then it happened to me that day on the cliff…with you."

"Imprinting?"

"It's a deep connection, one that is not broken. It's more than love, more than simply being together…it's described as the ultimate devotion." He struggled through the words, trying to gauge my reaction at the same time.

"And you feel that…for me?" I asked tenatively, trying to let the words soak in.

His gaze fell onto mine and he nodded tightly. "I do."

"Then what explains me feeling that for you? Every time we leave to go home or even overnight, I miss you so much it hurts. You are all I think about, Jake. You are my every thought, my first when I wake and the last before I fall asleep and most nights you are in my dreams too. Does the imprint _control_ me like that too?" My voice was shaking. Did this explain why I was falling for him so fast? I was being controlled by some force that was completely left up to fate?

He took a deep breath, his eyes darted back and forth looking at mine. He looked scared.

"It does to a certain extent, but the imprint is not complete. Not until we…um…become One," he said, looking up at the sky. "Not until we—"

"—have sex," I finished bitterly. "That's just fucking great, Jake. We can't even make love without it being mandated by some supernatural force." Something snapped inside of me. Anger began to well itself up from my belly and I couldn't push it down.

"What _is_ it with this place? Why in God's name did I ever decide to come here?" I got up and brushed the sand off angrily, not knowing what to do next. I hadn't expected all of this. The werewolf thing I could handle. Imprinting? I was going to fight it all of the way if it killed me. I had promised myself after Edward that I would take care of my heart, and not let anyone or anything control how I felt or who or how I loved. This just sucked.

"Bella, please…there's—"Jake's face looked desperate. He started to get up, but stopped half-way on his knees. He tried pulling me closer, but I balked, frigid.

"No, Jake, I can't do this again! I can't let someone or something control my feelings like this. I need to feel what's real for once. I don't even know what _has _been real in the last few weeks! Did I really want to go to you that night in the rain or did the _imprint _tell me to go. I fucking hate this. I hate not knowing what my heart really wants and what it has always wanted before all of this started."

I pushed him away from me forcefully and he let his arms fall to his sides. Nothing prepared me for the look of despair in his eyes. My own breathing came in quick gulps, on the verge of sobs. Part of me wanted to fall to my knees next to him, to comfort him, but then I wouldn't have the strength to go and sort this out. Black thoughts tangled my brain and I let myself give in to the anger. I needed to go.

"I'm sorry Jake, I can't play this game anymore… with all of these Quileute traditions and legends. You said it yourself once before, I'm not one of you." I started to back away from him.

"I need some time to just, be by myself," I said quietly. I felt completely numb. I picked up my bag and started to turn.

"Bella, don't do this, what you felt…it _was _real. And my love for you is as real as it gets!" he cried desperately. His face crumpled then, his eyes were wet with tears.

"But what if mine isn't?" I said sadly. I regretted the words as soon as I said them.

His shoulders hunched and he let put his face in his hand. I heard the deep sob of a man whose heart had been shattered. Mine felt no better. The sorrow started to encroach on me then and I walked to my truck quickly, trying to not let it catch me. I failed. By the time I was in the cab, the world had crumbled around me, leaving the man that loved me more than life itself alone on the beach.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, I had to do it. The story gods that rule my brain made me. Curse them, not me. It was hard not to cry during this.**

**But, fear not faithful readers, it's not over yet. I still have 4 or 5 more chapters planned. Then on to my next story. :) **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and I promise I will update sooner. Reviews are my payment and motivation for hours spent at the keyboard. I'm a ficslave for you. So just jot down a few thoughts and review. It only takes a second.**

**Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter TWELVE: Distraction

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter guys! But I'll remind you that this is a love story and love is full of pitfalls. It wouldn't be much of a story if Bella and Jake didn't encounter a ton of obstacles. My Bella is strong willed and my Jake is a little more vulnerable than SM's. However, I think this will make their love stronger and more unique!**

**The sad news is that this story is winding down. Only 3 more chapters are planned…but then? A sequel perhaps?**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Distraction

**Bella**

I arrived at school on an appropriately shitty day. The weather made sense: cold, rainy and grey; it matched my mood perfectly. But nothing could touch the numbness. I didn't quite remember getting dressed that morning, just that I was wearing clothes and not caring who thought what. There were whispers about me already. I hated this town for being so small and gossipy.

_I heard she got her heart broken by Cullen, then turned around and ripped some other guys heart out. _

_Yeah, she's heartless, dude. Stay away._

Thanks to Mike and Tyler, most of them did stay away. Even Angela and Jessica seemed pretty distant. At lunch, they brought up the inevitable.

"Bella, you were just saying how much you cared for him. I've never seen you so happy." Angela's concerned eyes flicked back and forth over my face, searching for an emotion. I knew what I must look like. Like someone who didn't give a fuck, but she knew better.

"Yeah, what happened?" Jess asked helping herself to the pile of stale fries on my plate.

"Don't know, just didn't want to feel like I was getting into something that would overwhelm me again. It's no big deal," I said looking away. I forced some french fries into my stomach, hoping that it would seem like life had gone on for me. Maybe if I faked it for long enough it would. Still, nothing was working to scour my mind of him sobbing on the beach, broken by my words…I closed my eyes tightly, trying to will it away.

"You okay Bella?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, just a headache. Do you have any aspirin?" I asked them.

"Sure."

She rummaged through her bag and handed me some. Her hand gathered mine after I swallowed the pills.

"If there's anything you need, Bella…"

"I'm good. Really." I nodded, managing to give her my best smile. She looked unconvinced. I was grateful for Jessica's ADD outburst.

"Did you guys see the new kid? I'm totally calling dibs. He's a very interesting prospect I hear." She giggled and scanned the room like a ravenous lion in search of a wounded antelope. Her eyes lit up, "There he's sitting over there by the ugly kids. We should go save him."

I slowly turned and looked, trying not to be too obvious. He was sitting at a corner table while the others at the table had separate conversations. He was hunched over a notepad, writing on it. He never looked up from it once. He had the smooth tan skin of a sunnier import and a mop of curly dark brown hair that he chose to cover with a knit cap. I couldn't tell from the distance, but his eyes looked dark. A dark brown shade, black even? Maybe he had eyes like Jacob, I thought. I felt a twinge of pain roil up and I wanted to kick myself.

"Is he gorgeous or what?" Jessica sighed dreamily.

"Hmmphf."

We headed out to our classes after the bell.

The reading list in Advanced Comprehension was good, but too familiar. Out of the 6 novels, I had read 5 of them. I settled into a desk in the back of the room and looked around at the small group of us that only included Angela as a person I knew. The tiny MP3 speakers hid themselves well in my hair as I waited for the class to come to a close.

The last class of the day was composition and I did well enough last year that I was placed in the advanced segment with only five other seniors from our class. Apparently, this included the new kid. The only familiar face was Eric Yorkie. Our teacher Miss Higgabee called our names and let us introduce ourselves, a task more intimate than I expected. She asked us to reveal our names, why we were taking the class and to describe our summers.

My mind drifted off as Eric described his adventures visiting his grandmother in Japan. I couldn't help but go back to the cliff, when it all had started. My mind fast forwarded to the kiss that we shared that rainy night, his hot arms that surrounding me. The look in his eyes when he told me he loved me. His mouth everywhere worshiping my body with his tongue, lips and hands. My mind became an internal battle. Sure, I missed the hell out of him, but how genuine were my experiences with him this summer? How real had they been when we were together, veiled by this mysterious cloud of tradition called imprinting? I wanted what was pure and what was mine. Real and raw. I didn't know what to believe.

The anger surged through my veins and I held my shaking hands in my lap. I discreetly wiped the hot tears that had gathered at the corners of my eyes as the attention switched to another girl in the group, but I felt another pair of eyes on me. The new kid was staring at me through the darkest green eyes I had ever seen. I gave him a sarcastic sneer of a smile, embarrassed that he'd seen the flash of emotion, before he finally looked down at his notepad. I realized that it had musical notes on it. He was a composer. Upon closer inspection, the guy actually looked like a familiar face she had seen in the theatres once…Heath Ledger's eyes with light freckles from the sun darting across his face. He had a firm jaw and the curls of his hair were peeking out from under his hat. He was slight in build, but at least a good foot taller than me. He had beautiful hands, making small strokes at the notebook.

I should have looked away sooner, but this new boy was offering the distraction that I needed right now, right down to his black and white Van's peeking out from his jeans. When my turn came to introduce myself, I cleared my throat and tore my eyes away from his shoes.

Miss Higgabee spoke softly, her hands clasped against her long peasant skirt. She had a pleasant face and her long blond hair was tied up in a bun. She reminded me of my mother.

"Bella, is it? Tell us a few things about yourself."

All eyes were on me now and she could feel the new kids' intense green gaze. I felt a little flushed. I was never one for attention.

"Well, I'm Bella Swan and this is my second composition class," I said and noticed I was tugging on my hair. I put them in my lap forcibly. The new boy smirked at me and I was nervous again. What was it about him that was so disarming?

"I'm taking it because I'd love to further improve my writing skills and try and challenge myself that way. It also looks pretty darn good on my transcripts for Dartmouth and Brown."

The teacher smiled. "Yes it usually does. Tell us something you did this summer."

I wracked my brain, trying to think of something that was interesting enough to share, but didn't involve Jake. I came up blank. There was a painful tug at my heart. They all had been honest with me, so I divulged.

"I attempted to cliff dive, but my—friend, stopped me. I rode a motorcycle for the first time and just hung around La Push beach."

The teacher looked impressed, nodding her head. "Wow, you sound pretty adventurous, Bella Swan."

Eric snorted from his desk.

"Not really, just stupid. Really I just hung around, reading books and--"

"—tore hearts out, Bella Swan style," Eric finished. He was glaring at me, a mischievous smile playing across his face. I glared right back, daring him to say more. News travels fast at Forks High.

I looked down trying to hide the hurt building up. I had a tendency to let my face show every emotion I was feeling. It wasn't a trait that was coming in handy right now. I swallowed my tears and mustered up the best smile I could.

"Sorry, Eric, just part of my job. Of course, you wouldn't know. I didn't waste my time on you," I retorted.

He sat back, his face furious, ready to say something.

"Now, now. Let's not get off on the wrong foot," Miss Higgabee said eying us both.

"How about you…Nathan?" she asked turning to the new guy, trying to sound as light as possible.

He set down his notebook and grinned at us from his desk in the back. He had amazing dimples.

"Nate Levitt," he said in a quiet, pleasantly deep voice. "I'm new here, transferred in from L.A. a few weeks ago. Its different here, but beautiful. So green," he mused. "I didn't do anything but pack and move this summer. I'm taking this class because it looked interesting."

He looked at me quickly after he said that. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks. His eyes were as lush as the scenery he described. They blazed into mine so fiercely that I had to turn away. I was reminded of a time when amber eyes had much the same effect.

Class ended and I gathered my books too quickly, dropping papers as I went. I cursed under my breath as I stooped to gather them. I heard a chuckle and then a pair of Van's came into my vision. _Shit. _

"Dropped something?"

I looked up, and tried on my best smile. "Yes, I know you're new, but this is what you can expect out of me. A clumsy oaf."

He smiled and bent down to help me collect the remaining loose paper. "I think it's cute."

I swallowed and nervously met his eyes. I swallowed audibly and blushed several shades redder.

"Yeah…well…uh—"

"So, Dartmouth huh? You must be a good student?"

"Uh…Yeah…"

We stood up together and I tried to let my brain stitch together a coherent thought. He was close enough that I could smell his soap. I could see the stubble on his chin. His olive complexion was flawless. I backed away slowly. _Didn't I read somewhere that I was supposed to turn and flee from temptation? _It sounded like a good idea, so that's what I did.

But he was quick, too quick. He caught up with me at the door and lightly grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. His grip was cold as ice. I jerked my head up and met his eyes. I familiar shudder passed through my body. I would know that touch anywhere. It felt just like Edward's. But Nathan didn't fit the full description.

"What are you?" I asked, still stunned by his touch.

"Alice sent me," he said quietly. I felt my knees buckle and he caught me.

"Alice?" My eyes scanned his face again, but I was so confused. He didn't look like a vampire at all.

"Yes, I can explain everything. Can we go somewhere?" he asked.

I could only nod stupidly.

* * *

**Another cliffy and I'm sorry! It will all come together, I promise. Don't be mad. **

**Please please PLEASE Review! Tell me what you thought of my little distraction! By the way, the beautiful Joseph Gordon-Levitt inspired Nate. If you don't know who he is, I'll post a pic on my profile. He's my muse!**


	14. Chapter THIRTEEN: Realization

**A/N: Thanks you all for waiting patiently for the update! I hope it lives up to all of your questions and expectations. I have a lemon in the works, but it's more emotional/spiritual than anything. Smutty is just not my style! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Realization

So, here I was with Nate in the cab of my truck parked in the Forks High student lot. We sat in silence for a minute, but he didn't look uncomfortable. I think he was waiting for me to say something. After fidgeting in my seat, I turned to face him and he was looking expectantly at me. I had to look away from his intense green gaze. The color was unnatural.

"So Alice sent you?"

"Yes. She wanted to deliver several messages to you and just to check in on you in general," he said. His voice was smooth as silk and very alluring, which led me to my next question.

"Are you a…you know—"

He laughed at my attempt. "Yes, but only half. I'm a hybrid. Half vampire, half human. Alice told me that you would be—receptive to meeting with me."

My mind boggled and I felt my mouth gape open.

"That's possible?"

"Possible, but rare. I am one of very few. I know only five others like me."

I shook my head and turned out the window, wondering if I was safe in the cab, so close to him. "So you have their powers?"

"Some, we have the best of both worlds. I have the strength and speed of a vampire, yet I look human. I can go out in the sunshine without looking like a disco ball, and I can mate. I don't require blood, although I prefer my meat _very_ rare," he said and smiled, teeth glistening.

I squirmed in my seat at that last part.

"Don't worry, Bella. We do not crave blood like our fathers." He gave me a reassuring look.

"Oh, Ok." I relaxed. "But wait, you said fathers? The human part of you comes from your mother?" My brain staggered trying to keep up with the information being thrown at it. I had never been so intrigued in my life.

"Yes, hybrids only have human mothers. They do not survive the birth," he said as a shadow of pain crossed his face.

I never thought about myself as the childbearing kind, but the fact that it would have been possible with Edward was not at all comforting. Every good and wonderful thing in life would have ended with him. It would have ended me. Every opportunity stolen. Just like Nate's mother had been stolen from him. How had I been so blind to it? The thought sent a shiver down my spine. I reached out and put my hand over his. "Nate, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it was long ago, and please, call me Nahuel. It is my birth name. I only use Nate when in America."

"Nahuel, okay." I let myself relax a bit, but a million questions blazed in my head. "Where are you from?"

"South Africa. I'm a part of a small vampire clan with one other hybrid. They are vegetarian like the Cullen's, hence the association with them. We get along very well. Especially Alice and Jasper."

I smiled at that and had the intense desire to ask about Edward, but held back.

"And she wanted you to come and check on me?" _Typical Alice._

"That, among other things. I had to come for myself, to see if Alice's vision was true."

"Alice's vision?"

He turned and faced me, his body language requesting that I meet his eyes. I slowly lifted my eyes and met his. He lifted his hands toward my face.

"May I?" His eyes were sincere, safe.

"Uh…sure."

He put his cool hands on the sides of my face and very gently pressed them into my cheeks. His middle fingers rested on my temples. His eyes blazed into mine and made me squirm uncomfortably.

"Nahuel?"

"Shhhh, I won't hurt you, just relax."

His green stare penetrated mine and I felt a bit of apprehension slip away, but other than that it felt just _weird._ He continued to bore his gaze into mine and I noticed that his breathing had begun to escalate. He bent his mouth slowly to mine, never letting go of my eyes. I panicked.

"Nahuel, no!" I pushed myself back and his hands dropped abruptly. He sighed deeply.

"So it's true then." He looked discouraged. "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable, but you must understand Bella. This has never happened to me before. I've never been unsuccessful."

My mind was racing with anger. _Unsuccessful at what? Trying to make out with a girl whose heart already belongs to another? Nice try buddy._

"Hard for you to believe, I'm sure," I scoffed angrily and crossed my arms to my chest. I dug my keys out of my bag, hoping it would be a signal for him to leave.

"Bella, let me explain, I—"

"Get out of the truck Nahuel," I said forcefully.

He reached for the handle and opened the door, while I fumed at him. He spoke over his shoulder.

"You wanted to know if your love for him is real, and it is Bella. Everything you've felt up until this point has been your own feelings. It is influenced by nothing, not even me."

"What in God's green earth are you talking about, Nahuel? And how do you know—"

_Dammit Alice._

He shut the door and I gave an exasperated sigh and got out. I followed him to the edge of the soccer field where the teams were beginning to practice. We looked out at them for a minute.

"Explain. Now," I said tersely.

His dark brow was furrowed in frustration as he spoke.

"Vampires aren't the only ones with great powers. In fact, I have one that is more powerful than most, even by their standard. I'm a controller. I can influence the minds of other with just a simple glance. There has been nothing or no _one_ that has been able to resist it. Until you."

He looked down at his shoes looking a little defeated. Then he smiled and said, "I tried my hardest Bella, but your mind is completely shielded. Nothing can penetrate it."

"Not even imprinting," I murmured quietly.

"Not even imprinting."

His words surprised me. Alice must have told him everything. Maybe I could let my guard down a little?

"What do I do, Nahuel? I screwed everything up for us. I don't see how I can go back to him, not even to apologize. Did Alice tell you anything? What exactly did she see?"

"She saw you with him. Over and over and over. It wasn't a usual fleeting vision for her. She said it was the strongest and most vivid she had ever seen. You are meant to be his, just as he is meant to be yours. It's simply a fact. Although, I can see why you are reluctant. You have felt strong love before."

I nodded and slowly sat down in the grass. Somewhat hesitantly, I patted the ground next to me. He sat gracefully and we watched the sun set over the bleachers of the field.

"Yes, I have, and this happened so quickly. I couldn't handle it and I don't deserve Jacob. I'm too weak to love like that again." To my absolute horror, I started crying.

He put his arm around me and I let him. His body was hard and cool. Memories of Edward crashed to the surface and I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall with abandon. But mostly I was thinking about Jake and how I had screwed everything up, again. My body shook with small sobs. It took a few minutes to let this pass and to compose myself. Nahuel was a real trooper and let me soak his sweater with as many tears as I wanted. He simply patted my back and made small shushing noises. It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago he had been a complete stranger.

"Bella, there is something else Alice wanted me to say, but I need your permission. It's about Edward's future."

I nodded still sniffing and wiped the remaining tears from my face. Could I handle knowing what Nahuel was about to tell me?

"He had to leave Bella. He knew what was coming and it only meant death and darkness in your life. He couldn't do that to you. His bond with you is the strongest I've ever seen in a vampire, and now that I've met you, I can see what he saw in you. Your soul is pure and you love with all of your heart. It's a rare trait these days." He sighed and pulled at the grass with his long fingers. "Edward will eventually regain his will to go on. Although Alice didn't know when, she did see him happy again."

I nodded, flooded with happiness and relief. _He would be happy again._

"Thank you, Nahuel, for everything. Even trying to kiss me," I said laughing. I leaned into him and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"You know, if things don't work out with you and this Jacob…"

"Nahuel!" I gave him a playful smack on the chest.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but I need to talk to Bella for a minute." Jacob's deep voice cut through my heart.

I released myself from Nahuel immediately and looked into the eyes of the man I loved. He stood with a wide stance, arms across his chest. His eyes did not shimmer like they always did around her and his features were hard.

"Jake!"

I ran to him, but before I could wrap my arms around him, he grabbed my forearms with his big hands and stopped me. He held me out at arm's length and glared across the way at Nahuel who rose to his feet confidently.

"Jake, it's not what it looks like," I said shaking my head. "Nahuel, he's different. He's not a pureblood vampire."

I knew I was explaining things to a brick wall. His eyes turned to slits and his grip on my arms tightened. Nahuel spoke calmly.

"Jacob Black, I only came here to give a message from the Cullen's and to meet the girl everyone has been talking about, nothing more."

"You should leave. Now." Jacobs words struck fear into my heart and for the first time I felt afraid of him. I needed to explain and do it fast.

Nahuel nodded and turned to leave. Jacob's grasp loosened and he stepped back away from me, finally looking me in the eye.

"Jacob, he was only a friend, here to comfort me. Nothing more."

"Nothing more until I'm out of the picture, right? Or am I already? You move fast Bella Swan." His words were angry and full of acid.

"It's not like that! Whatever you heard was out of context! He needed to see if he could—"

"Bella, I just can't bring myself to care," he interrupted. " I just came to tell you that I'm leaving for awhile. There is another nomadic clan moving in from the north and we are going to stop them in their path. I do not know when I'll be back. I just thought I needed to tell you, although now, I don't know why."

Now I was petrified and my hands shook at my sides. I stepped toward him urgently, closing the gap again.

"Jake, it's dangerous! Fighting some random vampires on land you are unfamiliar with?"

"Bella, this may come to a surprise to you, but it's _my job._ I can't just sit here and wait for them to come. I need to do what is destined of me."

The anger in his voice was fading and he looked anxious. This was the moment that I needed to act, no matter how horrible the circumstances seemed. I reached down and took his hand in mine.

"And I need to do what is destined of me." I turned his palm in my hand and put it over my heart. "My heart has always been yours. I'm sorry I doubted it. I'm sorry for always screwing this up, for ever doubting it. I'm so in love with you Jacob. I'm sure of it, with my whole heart, I love you."

I looked up my eyes pleading for his forgiveness once again. He took his hand from under mine and put it on the side of my face. I cradled into it.

"Bella, I can't let my heart be broken again and again." His eyes were searching mine for understanding.

"How about never again?" I said inching closer to his face.

"Promise me."

"I prom—" He had my face in both hands now and his mouth was on mine. The kiss was the most urgent and passionate one by far. His lip mouth pressed firmly into mine and I let my mouth open in response groaning into his. His tongue sought mine and the kiss deepened even more. My arms were around his neck and my feet were off the ground and he hitched my legs up so I could wrap them around his waist. He supported my bottom with one large hand. He kissed me softly on the lips and pulled back looking at me. His eyes full of hope and love.

"Never again."

* * *

**Did you like it? Review and tell me! I adore your reviews!**

**I told you it would come together! Thank you for all of the reviews! The next story is in the planning stages. I'm super excited about it.**


	15. Chapter FOURTEEN: Devotion

**So, I rewrote this chapter twice. Arg. Sorry for the wait, but this ended up being a 7000 word mess and I needed to separate it, because like Jake, I want it to be perfect. ;) The next chapter should be up within the week.**

Chapter 14 - Devotion

The early night was balmy and Jacob was shirtless. Apparently you don't need a lot of clothing as a werewolf. It was very distracting, but I didn't mind of course. We had spent the day talking mostly and I had just listened with rapt attention as he explained about his new life as a werewolf. The way he spoke about it with such reverence and respect told me some new things about Jake. He had _grown up, _and very quickly at that_._

The mentality of a regular hormone driven sixteen year-old boy did not fit the profile with Jacob, but it never really did. He never was like my guy friends at Forks High. His demeanor was calm and confident. I could only imagine that this was partly brought on by the transformation. His fun-loving side was still very much there. We spent the day tickling and chasing each other around like four year olds. I felt light and free and if it was possible, even more in love with him than ever. I couldn't help but feel the sinking dread of his upcoming mission.

"When do you leave?" My anxiety was not well concealed in my voice. I was clutching his hand as we slowly rocked back and forth in the swing on my porch.

"Tomorrow morning," he said, as he intertwined his fingers in mine. "Bella, try not to worry so much. We've scouted it out and now with Embry and Quil, we are more than prepared. We're just going to find out what their intentions are and try and divert them. I promise I'll be back before you know it."

I swallowed back the lump in my throat. I cared about this man more than my own life. Not only that, my heart went with him where ever he went. I turned my head, not wanting him to see the selfish fear and longing in my face or the wetness in my eyes. But my Jacob was no fool. He reached over and took my chin in his hand and tilted it towards him. He kissed me softly on the lips and looked in my eyes.

"Come with me tonight, to the elder meeting."

I looked at him confused. "Can I do that? I mean isn't top secret tribal stuff?"

"Yes, but you are the one I've chosen and you have chosen me. They honor that. Besides, it's kind of like a going away party for us." He lifted me into his lap and nuzzled the top of my head. I laid my face against his hot chest, feeling like I never wanted to leave.

"Sure, I'll just tell Charlie."

~*~

In an hour we were heading off to La Push with Charlie's blessing. The Rabbit ran smoothly now thanks to Jacob's magical mechanical fingers. _And they are magical._ We rode in relative silence, enjoying the sounds of the night outside of the windows. Pieces of Jacob's hair whipped across his face and I reached across and pulled out the leather strap. The shiny black strands flowed down his back and I greedily ran my hand through it, staring at his face. He faced me and smiled, his white teeth gleaming.

"You're so beautiful," I said, unbuckling my belt so I could inch closer to him.

I hated being too far away in the separate bucket seat. I could feel the raw heat coming off from his body and I leaned closer so he could put his arm around me. I let myself be thoroughly distracted now as I gazed upon the lean muscles of his chest, where many scars should have been, but he had miraculously healed himself. Another amazing werewolf power I had learned about today. With him half naked like this, it was easy to let my mind drift south, literally. I leaned in further and licked the edge of his ear playfully, then sucked his earlobe into my mouth.

"Bella, what are you _doing?" _He whispered fiercely and grasped the steering wheel tighter.

"I can't help it. First you show up with no shirt, and you _know_ I like your hair like that and your smell so good. What's a girl supposed to do?" I breathed in his ear, then slid my hand my hand across his chest and angling it downward. I pressed my palm against his chest, letting my fingers feel the smooth bumps of his abdominal muscles and the soft hair below his navel.

"So help me God Bella, I just got done restoring this car and if you keep that up, it will be in the ditch."

"So pull over then."

He turned the wheel gently and we coasted to a slow stop on the gravel shoulder. He turned off the ignition and pushed back the seat as far as it would go. He held his arm open to me, beckoning. As if I needed any encouragement. I straddled his lap facing him and he looked up at me with adoration that tugged at my heart like usual. He pulled my face down to his and started with a slow, warm kiss. He pulled the hair away from my neck and shoulder and placed hot open kisses along my collarbone and neck. He found the strap of my tank top with his fingers and gently pulled it away, his mouth following where they had been. I tilted my head back and groaned and his other hand pushed into the small of my back, bringing me closer to him. I felt the throbbing heat between us, only a few layers of fabric separated our bodies. I had never wanted anything or anyone so badly in my life.

"Jacob," I said between labored breaths, "make love to me."

He paused mid-kiss and looked up at me, his gaze intense with longing. After a moment, he sighed.

"Bella, trust me when I say this. We _will. _Just not in the cramped seat of my car and definitely not before we go see my dad and the others."

I pouted a bit and he laughed. "I remember now, the whole silent communication thing."

_Damn cock-blocking, telepathic werewolves._

He nodded and replaced my strap regretfully.

"We should be on our way. I think we already missed the opening music."

Suddenly, I felt an outburst of laughter and he looked at me inquisitively.

"Why is it we are always rejecting each other?! And how is it that _you _are becoming the responsible one in the relationship?"

He let out a small laugh, and held me closer.

"I want it to be perfect, you know? Because _you _are so worth it, Bella. I not only love you, but you are so sacred and precious to me, I just don't want to…"

He looked away, out the window and I caressed his cheek.

"Jake, the pressure's off. I just want to be with you and let you know that I'm in this for good. You waited for me and I will wait as long as it takes for you. Besides, I think you might be right about the whole cramped in the car thing. I have a feeling we might need _a lot _more room."

He turned back to me, laughing and we kissed deeply, which did nothing to ease the ache of desire between us. I parted from his lips and sighed loudly. I slowly and somewhat painfully, removed myself from his lap and scooted back over to my seat. We looked over at each other and grinned.

"It was worth the wait, Bella. I'm so glad we didn't give up on each other."

"Me too."

~*~

We made our way down to the beach where a bonfire was roaring with tall orange flames. I could hear the beat of a drum and some chanting from the elders. We crept in as stealthily as we could, but Billy gave Jacob the look that said, _you are late, buddy._

Jacob only grinned and squeezed my hand. Quil smirked at us from across the fire and Jacob shot him a look of annoyance. I wondered if they were "hearing" each other's thoughts and I was suddenly glad that Jacob and I had stopped at groping on the way over.

After the chanting had stopped we gathered around for stories and legends told by the eldest chief. The atmosphere became serious and attentive. I realized with a sinking heart that after this night, Jacob would be miles away from me, fighting another battle. A shiver was sent down my spine and Jacob looked down at me. I gave my best smile but he held me tighter, knowing it was a mask for the worry I felt.

We listened intently, sitting in the sand, my head resting against Jacobs's chest. I had time to observe all of the faces and most were familiar: Sam, Seth, his sister Leah, Sue, Emily, Billy, Quil and Embry. There were two older girls I recognized as Jacob's older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. They stood with serious, proud looks on their faces as the elders called the pack forward.

Sam, Seth, Jacob, Quil and Embry stood solemnly and formed a line in front of the elders. I felt the chill of Jacob's absence and pulled his borrowed blue flannel shirt tighter around my shoulders. None of the "wolves" wore much clothing, not only because their temps ran hot, but because it was just plain convenient when it came to phasing. I was amazed at all of the enhanced abilities I had learned about in the last few days.

The elder said a prayer in a tongue foreign to me and the men in front of him bowed their heads in acceptance. The old man's fingers trembled with age as he took his time to bless each of them, placing his hand on their hearts.

"He is telling them that their strength and love for each other will be their victory and he blesses them for a safe journey," a voice said from behind me.

I recognized her as Emily, Sam's wife. Except for the three thin scars that marred the left side of her face, she was very beautiful. We stood and watched as the men turned and faced us and the elder began to chant once again. My heart swelled with pride and love when Jacob's deep eyes met mine from across the blaze. Tears had snuck up on me and had streamed down my face and when I looked over at Emily, she was wiping a few away from her face as well. Our hearts were simultaneously breaking for the men we loved.

After that part of the ceremony was done, loads of food appeared from out of nowhere and seemed to disappear just as fast. I had never seen men eat so much in my life. After Jacob had his fill of six hotdogs, three ears of corn and two heaping platefuls of lasagna, I thought for sure he would explode, but he kept on eating happily, tucking into a large slice of cherry pie for dessert. Quil made a gagging sound when Jacob would occasionally feed me a bite, but everyone here seemed to accept my existence as one of them, Jacob's chosen.

I stuck closely to Jake most of the night and he introduced me to his sisters and another boy Paul who they all believed would be the next to transform.

"Your Charlie's daughter, I can see it in the eyes," Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, Rachel, this is Bella," Jacob said his assuring hand at my back.

"Pleased to meet you both." I shook both girls' hands, but they pulled me into a hug that wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be.

Jacob smiled down at me. "What? We like to hug in our family!"

We all laughed and Jacob left to get more food, I guessed.

_How will I feed him? Damn bottomless pit werewolves._

"So you and my brother, huh?" Rachel asked me sweetly, nudging my arm.

"Yeah," I said shyly, not coming up with anything else. Jacob was talking to Paul a few feet away. Our eyes caught and he winked at me. My heart fluttered.

"He's going to be okay you know, he always is." Rebecca patted my arm and gave a reassuring smile.

"I know, he promised me."

"He's loved you for awhile, Bella."

Rebecca's gaze followed mine to her brother.

I nodded, not remembering what it was like, not loving _him_. Hadn't I always?

"His heart is safe with me. I want you both to know it."

"We know it," they said simultaneously and we all smiled at each other.

~*~

The night was growing late, and we sat with full bellies enjoying the glowing embers of the fire. The elder cleared his throat and we all were silenced by the man's voice calling out over the sound of the waves.

"Please, Jacob. You and your woman, bring her," he said gesturing for us to come up and join him near the piece of driftwood where he was perched. I felt the eyes follow us as Jake took me by the hand and led me over to the old man. Jake looked just as confused as I was.

Once we were in front of him, the man took out what appeared to be an arrangement of flowers, clustered in a circle. Jake turned to me suddenly, apprehension in his eyes.

"Bella, I didn't know they were planning this, I should have explained…"

"Shh, young wolf, I will do the explaining."

Jacob nodded, but I felt his grip tighten on me. The old man stood slowly and spoke in a clear and confident voice, untarnished by his years.

"Jacob has chosen a mate and she has been Imprinted on his heart. Isabella, you have chosen Jacob and I am confident that your heart is just as affected. Even though this ceremony usually takes place after they are made One, I can see that is not necessary with Jacob and his chosen. Her heart beats just as much for him as his does for her. They will be blessed as such from this day forward, as mates for life, a bond that cannot be broken."

The elder gave the flower ring to Jacob and he turned to me, his eyes wet with emotion. I stared into them transfixed by the moment and the entire world around us melted away. It was just Jake and Bells. He lifted the flowers and I bent my head in acceptance, and he gently placed them on my head. We needed no words between us. He gathered both of my hands in his and we smiled at each other for what seemed like an eternity, relishing the honor bestowed upon us. Instinctively, we both leaned forward and our mouths met gently, our lips barely caressing. But I needed more of him so I stood up on my tip-toes and pressed my mouth more fully to his and he reciprocated. I felt the sweep of his eyelashes on my cheek and I took my hands from his and put them around his neck. He did the same around my waist. He took my top lip into his mouth and I did the same with his bottom lip. It was our signature kiss, the one we started with.

I was almost about to jump into his arms in a fit of passion when I heard claps and cheers coming from the people I had clearly forgotten about. Reality came back into focus and I blushed furiously as I realized that I had totally made out with Jacob in front of his dad and sisters. Quil made another gagging noise, but everyone ignored him. None of them looked embarrassed actually, only happy. Rachel and Rebecca had tears in their eyes and I swore I saw Billy turn and dab his face with a hankie.

~*~

I felt breathless and exhilarated as Jake led me by the hand to walk the length of the beach. The noise behind us faded as we neared the water. He laced his fingers with mine and we let the moon guide our footsteps in the crashing waves. The freezing water lapped at our bare feet and I shivered. When we were far from "hearing" distance of the other wolves, Jacob pulled me close, instantly warming my skin. In a way I felt trapped in a dreamlike reverie as I realized what had just taken place, what I had been a part of. My body felt so light and free and my heart had wings too.

"What just happened, Jake? I feel blissful, yet so confused at the same time."

His cheek was pressed against the top of my head and I could feel him smile.

"I know what you mean. I should have seen it coming though, it's a full moon."

We lifted our heads, looking up at the full, bright moon. Before I could ask him to explain he lifted his hand and placed it over my heart.

"Your heart, it beats in sync with mine now that we have been bonded."

Curious, I raised my hand and mirrored his actions.

"You're right," I said after a moment, unable to erase the amazement from my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry it was so sudden, but I didn't know about it."

"I know, but I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't ready and now that I have, it feels so amazing and surreal, I can't explain it."

He grinned and I could see the moon reflected in his shimmering, black eyes. I was bonded with Jacob Black, the most beautiful human being I had ever known. I almost felt unworthy of such an epic love, or maybe it didn't quite sink in yet… he was mine. All mine.

"It's the magic I think. The same magic of the werewolves from generations ago. I could feel it too. I still do."

His hands found my face and his lips followed. We kissed in the moonlight until I thought my heart would burst from beating as fast as his was.

~*~

Jacob had taken me home before I collapsed in exhaustion and Charlie had let him stay at our house-- on the couch, of course.

In the morning, he apologized for waking me up so early to say goodbye, but I don't think I could have managed to go on with my day if he didn't.

"I love you, Bells," he whispered quietly taking my pajama clad body into his arms with an easy movement. "Don't wait up for me, okay?"

He kissed the top of my head and my throat choked up with tears.

"Jake, be careful. I love you so much."

We lay together for a few more moments and he wiped my tears with his thumbs. We both turned our heads as the sound of howling of his pack from the distance. He brushed my lips with his, our parting kiss. His face told me that he had no fear, only sadness that he would leave me feeling this way.

I lifted his arms off of me and put some distance between us. As much as it hurt, I didn't want to make it any harder for him-- for both of us.

"Go. They're calling for you."

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving mine as he backed away from me toward the window. He launched himself out in one fluid movement and I couldn't even hear his feet hit the ground. I ran to the window and saw that he was already several hundred yards away. Before he entered the forest, I saw him turn back and smile at me. My heart rate accelerated with his and I could almost feel the crunch of the earth below my feet as I watched my heart leave my body.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?**

**Also, I'm writing a new…drum roll please…JxB fic! Shocked? I tried writing Eddie and I couldn't! I'm too in love with my wolf man. This will not be a sequel, but a completely different story with a much more complicated plot. It will be AU-human. Somewhat OOC. I'm already in love with it! My reviewers will get a sneak-peek of the story when this one is finished. Love you all! Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter FIFTEEN: Completion

**So, here it is…a long awaited chapter for many of you. Please enjoy…it's a long one!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Completion

I woke up chilled to the bone the next morning. I had gotten used to being near Jacob the space-heater all of the time and so this didn't surprise me. I didn't want to get out of bed. It was time to go to school though and even though I hated it, it offered the distraction I needed right now. I had a feeling no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else but a pack of wolves roaming in a Canadian wilderness. One specifically.

Jessica and Angela were thrilled that I was back together with him. Jessica especially because Mike seemed to be sniffing my way again. As much as I was dying to tell them about the bonding, it felt better keeping it a secret from them and even my father. What had happened had been so intense and they wouldn't even begin to understand it. Besides, it was a Quileute tradition and you know what they say…_What happens in La Push…_

~*~

The nights were quiet and lonely without him. I kept busy by writing, sketching and reading, but my eyes would wander every few minutes to the delicate ring of flowers drying around my bedpost. The nights were no better. These were the times where I could almost _feel _him and my pulse would respond in different ways. When I put my hand over my heart, I knew that when my heart beat, his did too and this was my only comfort.

~*~

A few days later, I was washing the dishes after dinner when I dropped the glass I was drying, letting it shatter against the tile floor. I felt wrong, terribly wrong. Every fiber in my body screamed, _He's in danger, go to him! _I was sweating and my pulse bounding at an incredibly high rate. I left the mess and ran out the back door, into the wet night. My first inclination was absurd. It said RUN_!_ But…_Where? How?_

"Bella!" A voice cried out from the street. A beat up car had pulled up to my house and had slowed to a stop. To my surprise Emily rolled down the window and frantically motioned me toward her.

"Bella! Leah says the pack is in danger. We are going to try and locate them, but I thought I would come here first, to see if you—"

"YES!" I screamed and launched myself into the backseat. Leah was sitting in the passenger side looking equally unnerved. Emily threw the gear shaft and we sped off into the night.

"You felt it too?" I asked Emily and she glanced at me in the review mirror and nodded.

"I always feel when something bad is happening. I felt it when he got hurt in his last attack and I feel it now, just like you do."

"And Leah? Sorry Leah, but why are you going?" There was terror in my voice.

Emily cleared her throat shifting her gaze from the mirror to Leah. Suddenly, Leah turned around and faced me, her beautiful, young face filled with pride.

"I'm becoming one of them. I'm transforming."

She put her blazing hot hand on my forearm to further prove her statement.

"Oh, Leah!" I sighed, feeling sorry for the young girl, who had dealt with so much in the past year.

She just shook her head, not wanting any of my sympathy.

"I'm starting to hear them a bit, after all they are my pack and then today, I phased for the first time successfully. I could feel there was something wrong too. I had to do something."

"You are a brave girl, Leah."

"Thanks," she mumbled and turned back toward the window. We sped through the green forests as fast as the old clunker could take us.

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked.

"Sort of. Leah is picking up faint traces of their scent."

"It's like TomTom for werewolves," Leah said, keeping the conversation as light as possible. None of us laughed but offered tight smiles to each other.

After another twenty minutes, we had covered at least 100 miles and were well past the boarder. Emily had found a back road that allowed us access without a security check. Another feeling of dread came over me and I glanced at Emily, who was wincing with the emotion as well.

"We have to hurry," she said, pressing the accelerator down as much as it would go. It was no use worrying, but I wanted to make sure Charlie knew why I had left before he came home that night. I dug the cell phone out of my pocket and left a message on our answering machine telling him that I was staying at Angela's for the weekend, which I had planned on doing anyway. Then I called Angela and explained the basics of my situation, leaving out the major details obviously. I just wanted someone to know where I was, just in case...

About twenty minutes of blinding speed later, Leah stuck her head out the window and yelled, "Stop!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Then she got out of the car and started toward the edge of the tree line.

"Leah! What is it?" Emily called.

We waited with baited breath and then Leah turned to us.

"They're over there, about ten miles. We'll have to walk, but with any luck, they will find us before that."

Emily nodded and quickly pulled the car to the side of the road. She fished out a flashlight and turned the light towards Leah, who was already picking her way through the dense brush.

"Leah, I know it's hard, but please, you have to wait up!"

"Sorry," she mumbled and slowed down to our clumsy, human pace.

We crunched our way through the tangle of the dark, overgrown forest. The air was cold and the light jacket I was wearing barely kept any warmth. The area around us was pitch dark, because the trees had blotted out most of the moonlight. Only the flimsy glow of the flash light aided in weak visibility.

"Ouch! Shit!" I hissed out. I had brushed my side against a large thorn bush and it had ripped holes in my jacket, slicing through the flesh on my arm and belly. I winced in pain and touched my side. Leah and Emily were at my side and Emily shown her light on me.

"Damn Bella, that thing got you good," Emily said softly. I looked down and my hand was bloody. I fought back a wave of nausea and stumbled.

"Bella!" They caught me before I hit the ground. I felt weak and sweaty, but I knew we had to keep moving. I willed myself to think of Jake and how he might be hurt and got angry at myself.

"It's just a stupid scratch. Come on!"

I forced myself back onto the path and we forged on. The woods cleared a bit and we were able to gain ground more easily.

"Stop!" Leah whispered fiercely. She put her finger up to her lip to hush our movements. She closed her eyes and we waited.

The forest had become silent. No creature made a peep. Even the buzz of insects had ceased in terrifying stillness. Then—Leah suddenly trembled and exploded out of her skin, phasing right in front of us. She was a beautiful silvery wolf with eyes that glowed indigo in the blackness. I let out a gasp of astonishment as she leapt through the air and collided with something that I had heard before. It sounded like two freight trains smashing together headfirst. It was deafening.

"Vampires!" Emily shouted and she grabbed my hand. We ran from the terrifying scene as fast as our legs would carry us.

_The blood on my jacket! I've been so stupid. Please Jake, HELP! _

Like an answer to my prayers, three wolves, one russet brown, charged in on the place and all was chaos. My human eyes could only see a fraction of what I knew was happening. Massive trees shuddered and broke as bodies were thrown against them. The sounds of growling and shredding were so loud, I had to cover my ears. Emily and I tucked ourselves out of their way behind an old fallen tree. She shot her flashlight around the woods trying to gain a better sense of what was happening.

"Sam and Quil! They aren't here! Oh God!" she cried out. I put my arm around her and grabbed her hand.

"Emily, maybe he's fighting more of them somewhere else. He's Sam, he's the alpha, stronger than all of the rest."

She nodded, but streams of tears flowed down her face. Suddenly a loud crashing thump and a crash thudded the front of our tree. It almost rolled on top of us after being hit with such force. We both screamed out in fear.

Slowly we rose up over the stump and peered at the creature that had hit the tree. But, it wasn't there…just an indent of where something had hit the large oak. Fear rushed through my veins and clutched at my heart. Then I felt it-- an icy cold presence that could only come from one source.

I screeched in terror as I felt the cold hands of death clamp over my mouth and the sharp pricks of his teeth grazed my throat.

"Bella!" Emily screamed, but it faded as I was being dragged away.

A sudden painful blow hit me from the side and I fell backward, cracking my head and mouth against something hard. Something had a hold of the vampire that had attacked me and from the sounds of it, he wasn't letting it go. I reluctantly let my eyes follow the sounds of growling, snapping and screeching.

There, in a shaft moonlight was my Jacob wolf, his great jaws clamped down on the midsection of my assailant, who no longer had any limbs. In a terrifying movement, he placed his paws against the pale remnant of the torso and anchored it to the ground, then proceeded to decapitate the corpse with a final lethal jerk of his head. I watched in horrified awe as he methodically gathered the pieces into a pile and stood back from it with an exhausted lurch of his massive body.

I let my breath even out and blinked my eyes a few times before I heaved my aching body into a stance. I limped my way over to Jacob and his black eyes met mine, telling me that it was okay. I had been dwarfed by many things in my life, but as I neared him I realized that Jacob's size as a human was nothing compared to the gigantic creature in front of me. I reached out and stroked his beautiful fur and he gazed up at me with large, shimmering eyes full of concern and love.

"Oh Jacob!" I said falling to my knees and burying my head into the warm fur of his neck.

"I'm sorry, but you know I didn't have a choice. I had to come out here! We knew you were in danger, but we didn't think. We used our hearts and not our heads. I'm so, so sorry!" I sobbed.

He laid his head wearily against my shoulder and then gave a great tremble. I felt the fur disappear from beneath my hands and face, replaced with the soft smooth skin of his arms around me.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, "Should I have expected anything different from my little danger magnet?"

I shook my head, smiling through tears and he gathered the rest of my shivering body into his warm embrace.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, only myself, for not seeing that you would do this. Then again, I didn't expect it to go this way either," he said softly stroking my hair from my face.

"Sam and Quil?"

"They are badly hurt, but they will heal. Most of the bloodsuckers were newborns, the most dangerous kind. We were greatly outnumbered. But it's over now. That was the last one right there," he said nodding in the direction of the pile o' parts.

"This will never end will it?" I asked with sadness. "You will always be in danger and I will always be worried about you being in the middle of it."

He put my face in his hand and looked down at me.

"That's not true Bella. After all, we went many years without such a threat and with time our pack will grow so that we can better handle everything. Life will become miserable if we dwell on what _could_ happen. Let's just think about what's happening right here, right now. About you here in my arms, about how wonderful it is to see each other, and how beautiful you look right now in the light of the moon."

I nodded into his hand. His fingers traced the side of my face and his thumb gently pulled my lower lip down.

"Your lip, it's bleeding."

I let my tongue dart out and I could taste the coppery sweet taste and the painful cut underneath.

"No, here, let me do something."

His mouth bent to mine and I felt him gently take my lip into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. I felt a little tingle and then, the pain vanished completely. I pulled back in surprise and touch my fingers to my mouth and then looked at them. No blood. I looked up at him in wonderment.

"Jake?"

"Bella, you're pretty banged up, I should take you back to the cabin."

He stood gently taking me with him, and then set me on the ground. I blushed when I realized that he had been naked this entire time, but I hadn't really been paying attention until now. He turned quickly, seeing my embarrassment and untied his shorts from his leg. I let my eyes wander to his beautiful backside. As far as asses went, Jake had a prize specimen. It was sculpted and I could see the muscles move when he did. He had the kind of ass that looked incredible in Levi's and even more incredible out of them. It was perfection and I wanted to know what it would feel like beneath my hands. I swallowed the lump of desire that had risen in my throat.

He finished pulling on his jeans and turned to face me, a smirk on his face. _I think I've been caught. _Jake turned to me and slid one arm around my waist and pulled me close so that my body was flush with his. His eyes burned with a desire I could only imagine were mirroring my own.

A rustling noise in the distance broke us out of our moment and Seth emerged from the woods in human form.

"Seth, is everyone accounted for?" Jacob asked after clearing his throat.

"Yes, everyone is at camp," Seth paused shuffling his feet, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"No it's okay. I'm taking Bella to the cabin over the hill. We will be staying there tonight. Will you relay the message?"

"Yeah, of course."

Seth looked like he wanted to high tail it out of there and I couldn't think of anything more than being alone with Jacob. Seth got out his lighter and set to work on the pile of white, writhing flesh.

"You ready?" Jake whispered, turning to me.

"Yes," I said and let out a big breath I'd been holding unconsciously. _I'm ready._

~*~

"So this is the cabin, huh?"

I was hopping off of Jake's back after a quick trip over the hill behind us. I appraised the "cabin" in the darkness. It looked more like a dilapidated shack to me.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it works for our human needs. The pack just kind of stumbled upon it when we first arrived. We don't spend a lot of time here, just to eat. We've been in our wolf form all week, pretty much, so it hasn't proven much of use."

We walked hand in hand up the creaky steps and he swung open the door with a shake on the rusty handle. We stepped inside were it was pitch dark except for a small camp lantern glowing in the corner of the small room. The kitchen and dining area were separated from a slightly larger room with sparse, old furniture. A small fireplace took up residence on the far part of the room and added a certain charm to the place. It wasn't half bad, and the room felt warm and dry and it was a place to lay my head…well our heads. My heart fluttered at the thought of being alone with him. He looked at me and smiled a little apologetically.

"Sorry Bells, not exactly ritzy accommodations out here."

"No, it's good, really. Very cozy."

He laughed and then went to the stack of wood by the fireplace and began to load it. I went and looked for some blankets as he lit the fire. I found a cabinet in the corner with some old quilts and a few pillows and set them out on the floor. Jake had the fire lit and was looking down at the flames licking the sides of the logs. He appeared apprehensive.

I came up behind him and kissed his bare back lightly.

"What is it, Jake?"

He turned to me slowly, his elbow leaning against the brick and his hand half-way through his hair.

"Bella, I just wanted to let you know, I don't have any intentions tonight. I know you are probably dead tired and I want you to rest. I'm just glad you are here safe, that's all."

"Oh," I said softly, looking away. "Is this about protection Jake? Because I've got that covered. I have to take birth control for my horrible cycle. I have for years."

I looked away embarrassed and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"No it's not about that, but thank you for sharing. It will be a useful bit of information for the future, I'm sure."

"Then what is it? Tell me the truth!"

"I just—," he took a deep breath, "—don't want to hurt you."

"Isn't it supposed to hurt?" I asked softly.

He laughed, somewhat exasperatedly.

"No! Yes? I don't know!" He looked back down at the fire.

"Kind of the blind leading the blind, aren't we?" I said kneeling by the warmth into a pile of blankets.

He sighed and came down beside me. I was transfixed by the way he looked at that moment. His jaw clenched with apprehension, his eyes soft and cautious gazed upon mine. It dawned on me. _He was scared. _The guy could rip the heads off vampires, but when it came to ravaging his more than willing girlfriend, he became hesitant? Go figure.

I leaned back and took off my jacket now that the room had warmed. Jake looked at my shirt and then reached out to gingerly touch my stomach, where the thorns had done their damage. Then he saw the cuts on my arm.

"Bella! Look at you baby, you are all sliced up!"

"I know. How long have I lived in this climate? And I still don't know how to dress for it. Pierced right through my jacket."

"What, you weren't anticipating taking an adventure through the wild Canadian wilderness tonight?"

Our smiles broke some of the nervous tension between us and he took my arm in his hands inspecting it closely. His eyes met mine briefly before he bent his head and began kissing my arm. Only, it was more than that. I realized he was doing the same thing that he did before with my cut lip, healing me. I felt the tiny hot flicks of his tongue against my flesh. All that remained were tiny pink lines were the cuts had been.

When he was finished with my arm, he gently laid me back on the quilts, propping me on several pillows. He pushed the fabric of my t-shirt up with his hand, exposing my other area of wounds on my abdomen. He repeated the same technique and I shivered at each little movement of his lips caressing my skin. He would sneak a look up at me once in awhile his eyes almost hidden behind dark lashes.

I hadn't expected the experience to be so intimate or sensual. I felt highly aroused by it, and it appeared Jacob did too. He continued to move down my body, tugging away my jeans and moving his mouth lower across my hipbones and above the lace of my panties. He gave me a mischievous smirk before cutting the lace on each side of my hips with his teeth.

"You are so bad," I said half moaning. I could care less if he destroyed my entire wardrobe, as long as he made me feel like this. He pushed the panties away, exposing my most intimate flesh and I writhed in anticipation.

"Jacob, I want you so bad."

A deep growl came from his chest as he lowered his head between my thighs, kissing his way to my center. His fingers found me first followed by a tongue so hot it scorched. The feeling was indescribable, and all I could do was whimper his name. My back arched and rocked my hips into his mouth. My hands clutched at the quilt as I felt my control slipping. The whimpers turned into pleas as his tongue flicked, sucked and teased. His fingers were moving deep within me. In no time I was crashing, crying out in release so violent, my entire body trembled.

When I opened my eyes he was laying at my side, propped on elbow. His free hand caressed my cheek. I didn't have the ability to speak yet, so I gave him a blissful grin as my body stopped trembling.

"Bells, you are so incredible. I love seeing you like that, calling out my name…you make me feel like I'm more than just a man."

I sat up and looked at him, his face lit up by the soft glow of the flames.

"You _are_ more, so much more. You are my soul. My true love, Jacob."

I guess that was all that it took, because he reached over and crashed his lips to mine, rough an unyielding. He moaned my name into my mouth and wrapped his strong arms around me. Then he pulled us up into a kneeling position so that we were both facing each other. His mouth never left mine and our breaths came out in pants as our hands worked in furious frenzy. He pulled my t-shirt over my head, interrupting my hands from undoing his shorts. We both laughed at our little intimate competition: who could get each other's clothes off faster. He was winning. He unsnapped my bra as I was pulling down the shorts past his hips, freeing his enormous erection. I ran my fingertips over its length and he groaned deeply. His hands traced up the sides of my arms and then behind my neck, pushing my hair away from my face, exposing my neck for his kiss. He pulled me close and our bodies were flush, my breasts pressed against his chest and his cock hard and ready, on my belly. He reached down and hitched my leg around his waist and gently laid us down.

He took my face in his hands as his body nestled between mine.

"Bella, I love you," he said.

"Show me."

I shifted my hips so that my legs spread more openly, giving him every non-verbal permission possible. His dark eyes shimmered and his hair fell upon the sides of my face. With one arm behind my neck and the other at my hip, he guided himself slowly and very painfully. I buried my face in his neck, biting my lip and trying not to whimper in pain. My body stretched to accept him, but did so hesitantly. Thankfully, Jake knew this and was slow and gentle as possible. When he was in me fully, he pulled my face away from his neck.

"You okay?"

I nodded and he kissed me gently then moved inside me, thrusting gently. I felt then, a peculiar warmth spread from where we were joined, flowing outward. My limbs tingled with an electric current that pushed its way through my veins and into my heart. His hands reached out and twined with mine. His breath was my breath and when his eyes met mine I knew that he felt what I felt. We both knew that our union was much more than physical, and the tiny sparks exploded where his skin touched mine. We moved in perfect sync in a moment so surreal that time and place and even pain, fell away. Our breathing came fast and I knew that we were both so very close to the edge of release.

In one final movement, my world and his shattered as we came together hard and our cries intermingled and echoed off the walls. Waves of pure bliss rolled off of us. He sort of half-collapsed on me, breathing heavily into my neck, his arm draped across my breasts. An eternity seemed to pass until we could catch our breaths.

"That was…" I didn't know how to finish.

"…intense."

"Yeah. Definitely intense."

I rolled to the side and he took me into his arms, still joined.

"Tell me it's like that every time?" I sighed.

He laughed.

"I don't know. Let's find out shall we…" he murmured into my hair and rolling back on top of me.

We didn't get much rest that night, but it was worth every second.

* * *

**A/N: Ya'll? That took a lot for me to get right. I rewrote that sucker over 3 times. So please, shoot me a review! Was it worth the wait? Was it everything you thought it would be? LOL…Thanks for reading, my loves. I hope you keep track of me after Obsidian Sky… one more chapter planned! **

**~MSG**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Fast forwarding into the future…_

"Jacob?"

I almost stumbled in the grass but his strong arms caught me.

"Jake! I almost fell on my ass again. Can I take this stupid thing off?"

The blindfold allowed no light to pass through it. I only had his hand to guide me.

"Nope."

"You know I hate surprises!" I whined.

"We're almost there Bells, zip it," he said playfully.

"Zip it?!"

He only chuckled and led me a little further then we came to a gradual halt. The air was cold and silent except for the sounds of a few birds. Wherever we were…it was remote.

"Okay, I'll untie it."

He stepped behind me and my heart beat in anticipation. I didn't like surprises, but that didn't mean I'd never been pleased by one before.

The blindfold slipped down and I had to blink at the bright light surrounding me. In front of me stood a magnificent house of brick and stone. Grand columns and huge modern windows enhanced the sides of the structure and the landscaping was immaculate and breathtaking. It was the exact replica of the many drawings and blueprints we had spent months working on…our dream house.

I put my hands up to the sides of my face and took a gasping breath.

"Oh, Jake…it's our house!"

His arms came from behind me wrapping me gently in warmth.

"Think it will be enough room for us?"

I could only nod, rendered speechless again by the sight of the small structure beside the house. He had painted it and it fit in nicely behind the house. It was the place where we had first made love.

Tears of happiness swelled behind my eyes as I turned to my husband. His black eyes shimmered with love.

"You little sneak! I can't believe you've tricked me!" I said playfully swatting at his chest. "Business trips to Alaska, my ass…"

He only laughed and gently scooped me up. He led the way to the grand entrance of our new home, an enormous oak door, carved by his own hands. I would recognize his talent anywhere.

He eased us through the door and set me down gingerly. I let my eyes take stock of my surroundings. Every square inch of the house was furnished in the familiar layout of our blueprint, decorated in the colors we had spent hours mulling over in the home improvement store. Everything was perfection.

"How did you do this? Everything, every detail… is how I dreamed it," I murmured as I ran my hand over the smooth stone countertop in the kitchen.

He was standing back, his arms crossed over his broad chest, watching me carefully for every reaction. His grin was huge with joy.

"I pay attention to my wife."

I continued to explore every nook and cranny of my new home, slowly absorbing every element. After I had finished with the lower level, he led me up the stairs, gently tugging at my hand.

The first door on the right was the master bedroom. It was wide, open and airy with dark mahogany furniture and the sheer drapes of the windows swayed in the breeze. It looked like a picture out of a magazine. Above the bed on the teal blue painted wall hung our engagement picture, a candid shot of us running down La Push beach, hand in hand. The picture represented everything about us. Two free spirits only bound to each other.

He was at my side and I leaned my head on his shoulder as we stared at the picture together for a minute.

"I love you."

He faced me and ducked for a soft kiss.

"I love you."

I took his face in my hands, and then wove them in his hair. It was short and I was surprised that I had liked it that way. In a way it made him look distinguished and straight-laced, although his face remained young and un-aging. Because I was his mate, my aging had slowed too. At twenty-five, I didn't look a day past nineteen.

We kissed deeply and it was yet another moment in my life that overflowed with joy.

"You've thought of everything."

He shook his head and led me back out the door into the hallway.

"Not everything," he said smugly.

He opened the door across from our bedroom. It was a smaller open space, with white walls and neutral accents. Only one small piece of furniture stood in the middle, partially covered by a small sheer canopy hanging from the ceiling: a bassinette.

"I thought you might want to decorate this room yourself," he whispered softly. He was behind me, one hand brushed aside my hair and he kissed my neck. The other hand gently caressed the small swell under my shirt.

"Jacob," I whispered, my cheeks wet. "I think if my heart swells up anymore, it would burst."

"Nah, Isabella Black has a heart that would never run out of room."

After a few more soft kisses, I was breathless. I wanted more. It had been a rough twelve weeks of pregnancy and I had been violently ill for most of them, so we had not made love in awhile. He had never said a thing or complained, but he had been busy with the house obviously, while I was yearning for him every moment. Finally, I felt well enough.

I started to lift his t-shirt over his head and he eyed me cautiously.

"Don't baby me Jacob. I need this."

We left a trail of clothes from the nursery to our new bedroom, clumsily fumbling with buttons and zippers. Hey, it had been twelve weeks of kissing, we were a little rusty. He leaned me gently on the luxurious bed and pulled off my panties. We both were panting and I tugged him on top of me. His hardness pressed against my thigh.

"Bells, the baby…"

"…will be fine," I said, grabbing his ass and pulling him into me.

We both groaned in ecstasy of a long awaited union. The current began again between us sending streams of pleasure through both of us, connecting us in the magical way it always did. The tempo started off slow, but my body demanded more. My legs were wrapped around his waist and I pushed him with my feet at his back, deepening his thrusts. He whispered my name and his jaw clenched as he came and I followed seconds later. It had been quick, but lovely. He rolled to my side and we let our limbs untangle a bit. I still felt the pounding rush of the blood in my fingers and toes, a lovely post-coital sensation that I could only experience with him, the one I was bound to.

I lay in the crook of his arm, breathing in his scent. His breathing was deep and even, and I was pretty sure he had fallen asleep, but then he stirred.

"I've been thinking of names," he said suddenly.

I laughed, even though he was an extremely busy man with his own business and responsibilities, I never felt like he neglected my feelings or my pregnancy.

"What did you come up with this time," I giggled.

"Well, I know we settled on Sarah for a girl, but how about Liam for a boy?"

It was easy to pick his mother's name for our obvious female choice, but when it came to boys, we battled back and forth. However, this one sounded lovely, a shortened version of William, his father's name. It was the first time he had suggested naming the baby after his dad. Billy had passed last year, breaking all of our hearts. He had been far too young when his weak heart gave out. We muddled through it together, only having been married two years. Our love only grew stronger afterward.

"I love it," I said and his grin mirrored my own.

"I love you."

We snuggled into the bed together. Jacob was still very warm, but not as much as he had been four years ago when he last phased. He had been right about not always being in danger and I had never felt so safe in my life. It was a manner of seconds before we both drifted off into deep exhausted sleep. I usually ended up dreaming about the baby, but this night was different.

I only saw him. His eyes the color of the dark obsidian sky we grew up under, the same eyes that had loved me through so much, the same eyes that anchored my soul to his. My life, my love, Jacob Black.

* * *

**That's the end folks!**

**Tell me…what did you like about this story? What was your favorite or most disliked part?**

**Please check out my other story, Ashes and Embers…after you review this of course!**

**Love you all. Peace. Love. Jacob. **

**~MSG**


	18. A Letter to My Wonderful Readers

Hi everyone!

Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed and fave'd this story. It means SO much. I've had a couple remarks on how I should fix this story, especially the tense issues and for the most part, they should be fixed. I didn't have a beta for this story, so you still might find an occasional error, but it should flow much better. Also, there's been some content added so you can read it and fall in love with Jake all over again! :)

I've enjoyed writing it so much and the response has been amazing. Please check out my facebook page where I will be discussing the stories, offering sneak previews for chapters and recommending my favorite JxB fics. It's a fun time and it's only for fans, so please join us:

.com/#/pages/michstargazer/122515537263?ref=ts

Also, I'm up for any suggestions for fics you would love me to write about, my only stipulation…it must have Jake and Bells, of course!

Many of you have been reading my other story, Ashes and Embers and I've gotten an awesome response on that one too! Thanks so much!

As always, Peace. Love. Jacob.

~MSG


End file.
